Mericcup
by The-Zia
Summary: Depuis la nuit des temps, le royaume d'Ecosse et les vikings sont en guerre .. Les dragons vivent et viennent à Berk, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harold et Krokmou. Mais pour Merida, l'aventure ne fais que commençer ... Sa mère l'oblige à se marier, mais cette fois, la sorcière ne sera pas là pour l'aider .. Et quand elle fait la rencontre d'un viking, son destin se met à changer
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

Chapitre 1 :

la nuit était tombé, et Merida se leva de son lit . Elle observa sa chambre, et tournoya sur elle-même. Elle prit son arc et ses flèches, et elle descendit par sa fenêtre, grâce a une lignée de draps blancs, attachées entre eux . Quand elle toucha le sol, elle remit en place sa robe bleu foncé, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux roux, rebelle derrière son oreille. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'étable, et fit sortir un cheval noir comme les ténèbres. Elle lui caressa la tête, elle le chevaucha. Le cheval prit une certaine vitesse, et il se dirigea droit vers la forêt. Elle éclata un rire, et sortit son arc et une flèche . Elle se prépara, et elle lâcha la corde. La flèche prit une trajectoire directe, et se planta dans une cible accroché en haut d'un arbre. Elle refit de même, a gauche, puis a droite, et même vers le sol, quand elle sauta par dessus une énorme racine d'arbre. Elle lâcha un rire et leva les bras au ciel . Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le vent fouetter son visage, et ses cheveux roux.

puis, elle s'arrêta. Et observa une énorme cascade. Elle fit un sourire au coin, elle prit son courage a deux mains, et escalada la dent de Krone. Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle tendit ses mains, laissant l'eau des chutes flamboyantes couler sur ces mains. Elle rapprocha ses mains de son visage et but l'eau. Après cela, elle se laissa éclater un rire, et poussa un cri dans la pleine étoilée devant elle. Puis, elle prit une mine déconcertante, quand elle vit le soleil se lever, elle s'asseya au bord de la falaise et soupira

-Merida, ne fais pas çi, Merida ne fait pas ça .. pfff... franchement, j'adore la vie de princesse ! Ironisa t-elle

puis, elle se releva, et descendit la falaise. Elle souffla un bon coup, et chevaucha son cheval a nouveau.

Le soleil se leva a Berk, laissant paraître le village très heu.. mal hygiénique … les dragons se réveillèrent lors des premiers rayons du soleil.. Harold était littéralement affalé sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux fermés. Puis, une ombre ce fit derrière le lit, et le secoua. Il tomba a terre et s'essaya en se massant le haut du crane. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et vit devant lui, un dragon plus noir que la nuit elle même, avec une paire de grands yeux jaunes.

-Crocmou ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire ce coup là ! Vilain dragon , méchant dragon ! Dit- il en fesant tourner son doigt devant lui

Crocmou suivit le doigt avec ses yeux, comme un chien qui suit des yeux un morceau de viande. Harold fit un sourire et lui gratta la tête. Crocmou fit une sorte de ronronnement ce qui fit rire le viking. Il se leva , et sortit . Il s'étira et fit un sourire quand il vit les dragons voler dans le ciel en toute liberté. Certains étaient chevauchés par les vikings. Harold s'avança mais dérapa . Il fut rattraper de justesse par son fidèle dragon .

-merci mon vieux .. saleté de jambe .. dit-il en secouant sa jambe artificielle

il se redressa et fit un sourire forcé au dragon . Depuis qu'il ai vaincu la mort rouge, Harold se retrouve avec une jambe artificielle .. mais au bout de quelques jours, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il fut projeter en avant, quand il personne lui frappa le bras . Il poussa un « aïe » et se retourna . Il vit Astrid avec une massue en main

-allez ! C'est l'heure de l'entrainement !

-oui oui j'arrive , dit-il en se massant le bras

Astrid fit un sourire et partit . Avec Astrid, Harold avait le seul et unique titre de « ami ». il avait espèrer durant plusieurs années qu'il sortirait avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin .. donc il finit par abandonnée cette idée . Il se tourna vers Krokmou, un large sourire aux lèvres

-tu veux voler ?

Krokou poussa un rugissement de joie . Harold grimpa sur son dos, mis son pied artificielle sur le mécanisme reliée à l'aileron artificielle du dragon, et en battement d'aile, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : rencontre

Merida arriva au triple galop, au palais. Elle conduit Angus, son cheval bien-aimé, à l'écurie . Elle descendit de lui et le caressa

-je suis affamé ! Toi aussi tu as faim Angus ? Dit-elle en le tapotant

Angus donna un coup de queue dans les cheveux de Merida, qui se les ai pris en pleine figure. Elle toussa , mais garda un sourire sur son visage

-d'accord , tu auras de l'avoine ! Dit-elle, en remettant ses cheveux en place

elle entra par la cuisine et se dirigea vers les fourneaux, se frottant les mains et en se léchant les babines . Elle regarda des deux cotés, et pris une pomme. Elle se tourna , et pris discrètement un plat de choux à la crème dans ses mains. Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger.

le père de Merida, le roi Fergus, raconta son histoire à ses trois fils : Harry, Hubert et Hamish. Tous les trois étaient triplés et avait tous les trois le même caractère espiègle, ce qui rendait les affaires des cuisiniers compliqués..

-c'est alors que surgit de la mer, une vingtaine de bateaux .. les vikings ! Le chef d'entre eux, Stoïk the vast , sorti le premier l'épée à la main .. j'ai sorti mon épée, et-

- BLAMM ! le bruit des lames résonnèrent alors que l'armée attaquait les vikings .. l'épée se brisa et SHLAM ! papa se trouva avec une jambe en moins ! S'interposa Merida, Stoïk la le lui trancha !

-ohhh non ! Mon passage préféré ! C'est pas juste ! Fit Fergus en levant les bras au ciel

- les vikings dûrent se repliés, et repartirent vers Berk .. depuis, papa cherche un moyen de se venger de ces barbares .. RAHHH !

Les triplés firent un sursaut, se qui fit rire la princesse.

-crois moi ! J'aurai ce Stoïk et je les vaincrais ! dit-il en frappant du poingt la table

Merida fit un sourire a son père, espèrant le motivé. Elle se mit a coté de sa chaise en bois et posa son arc sur la table, mais la reine Elinor s'interposa

-Merida, pas d'armes sur la table.

-une arme ? Ce n'est que mon arc !

-une princesse ne doit pas magner les armes si tu veux mon avis

Merida lâcha un soupir de désespoir, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en bois. Elle regarda ses frères qui tirait la langue de dégout , en voyant le « plat » qu'ils devaient manger. Elle eut un sourcil hausser et eu un sourire au coin.

-pssst..

les triplés levèrent leur regard vers la rousse et eurent un sourire quand ils virent leur sœur mettre sous la table, un plat de petits choux à la crème. Les triplés descendirent lentement sous la table, et mangèrent sans hésiter, tout le plat.

-OUII !

Fergus leva la tête vers sa femme, qui avait dans les mains, 3 lettres. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse par ces lettres, ce qui semblait bizarre..

-Fergus, ils ont tous accepter !

Merida regarda curieusement son père, puis sa mère.

-accepter quoi, mère ?

Elinor regarda les triplés, qui étaient retourné sur leur chaise en bois, après avoir dévorer le plat de choux.

-les garçons, veuillez quitter la table.

Sur ce, Hamish, Hubert et Henry quittèrent la table en courant, avec un sourire espiègle. Elinor soupira et regarda ensuite sa fille, qui gardait un regard inquisiteur. Puis, Merida serra les dents et ses épaules

-d'accord.. qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?...

-ton père doit avoir une petite discussion avec toi, dit elle en fixant Fergus

celui-ci était en train de s'amuser avec ses chiens. Mais en entendant sa femme, il repoussa le chien, et se remit en place.

-euh.. Merida..

il se stoppa quelque secondes, jetant des coups d'œil a Elinor.

-les seigneurs viendront présenter leur fils en titre de tes prétendants ! Fit Elinor un sourire au lèvres

-quoi ?

-les clans ont tous accepter, et-

-papa !? Fit Merida a son père, prêt a manger une cuisse de poulet

-quoi ? qu..qu.. vous ! Euh .. Elinor ? Begailla Fergus

-je ne comprend pas ta réaction Merida, fit Elinor

-je suppose qu'une princesse doit faire tout se quoi lui dit !

-une princesse ne doit pas élever la voix. Merida, c'est l'évènement auquel tu te prépares depuis que tu est née

-non ! C'est l'évènement auquel VOUS me préparez ! Dit elle en se levant , je n'y participerai pas ! Vous ne m'y obligerai pas !

-Merida !

Mais Merida était parti avec son arc vers la sortie du palais. Elle accourut vers l'écurie, et chevaucha Angus. Il se cabra et poussa un long hennissement. Il se remit a quatre pattes et partit au triple galop. Merida se mit soudainement a sangloter . Elle pleurait dans la crinière ténèbres de Angus. Celui-ci galopait droit devant, et entra dans une forêt. Mais, le cheval se prit sans le vouloir une racine d'arbre ressortie de terre. Le cheval trébucha et se fit quelques roulées boulé à terre. Merida poussa un cri et se retrouva à terre. Elle leva la tête et vit son cheval partir en courant . Elle tendis la main devant elle et s'écria :

-ANGUS !

trop tard . Il était parti .. elle se releva et observa la forêt . Elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit auparavant .. elle se tena l'avant-bras et tourna la tête de tous les sens . Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait .. elle était, comme qu'on dirait , perdu. Elle commença à avancer et se trouva dans une grande clairière. L'herbe était vert printemps et il n'y avait là, qu'un tronc d'arbre horizontalement, on aurait dit un banc. Elle s'avança et se mit face au tronc. Elle s'enroula de ses bras et soupira

-pourquoi là vie est si cruel avec moi ..

elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Soudain, elle se figea quand elle entendit une brindille se craquer derrière elle. Elle prit son courage a a deux mains, et se retourna. Sa respiration se fit forte et irrégulière quand elle vit un dragon noir comme les ténèbres a quelques mètres devant elle. Elle recula d'un pas, mais trébucha derrière le tronc, et se retrouva derrière. Sur ce, elle pris son arc autour de sa taille, sortit une flèche, la mis en position, tendis la corde et se mit en position défensive … assise... le dragon se pencha en avant et se mit a grogner et poussa un rugissement déchirant . Merida tendis la corde d'avantage et ferma un œil, prête à tirer

-ne tire pas !

soudain, un adolescent sorti de nul part et se mit devant le dragon, les mains en l'air.

-s'il te plait , il ne veut pas te faire de mal

Merida desserra son emprise sur son arc, et détendit sa corde. Elle observa la bouche grande ouverte la scène devant elle . L'adolescent se tourna face au dragon et mit ses mains sur ces hanches

-Krokmou ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends à la fin ? Tu c'est bien qu'il ne faut pas faire ça ! Vilain dragon ! Dit-il avec un ton grondeur

le dragon s'assit et eut la pupille dilaté . Il baissa les oreilles, comme si il venait de se faire gronder. Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda Merida

-je suis désolé, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude

Merida se releva petit à petit, l'arc en main . Krokmou, en voyant l'arme se remit à grogner, la pupille étroite

-Krokmou ! Cria l'adolescent

Merida sur le coup lâcha l'arc . Elle eut les yeux ronds, par la peur .. Krokmou, en voyant l'arc à terre cessa de grogner et eut les pupilles dilatés. Merida se calma quelque peu fixant l'adolescent. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec une frange. Il avait un tee-shirt a manches longues vert, avait un pantalon vert légèrement plus foncé, avait une sorte de veste en fourrure. Il avait les yeux verts et avait des taches de rousseurs, ainsi que des bottes en fourrure .. enfin .. seulement une botte en fourrure .. son autre pied était un bout de férail ..

-tu … tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda Merida encore troublé

de quoi ? Ahh de Krokmou, non c'est mon ami

-ton .. ton ami ?

-oui. Les dragons ne sont pas ce que l'ont pense, dit-il en grattouillant la tête de la furie nocturne

Merida pencha la tête sur le coté et avait un léger sourire , voyant le dragon se comporter comme .. un petit chien affectif

ah oui ? Dit-elle en s'avançant à petits pas

Harold observa l'adolescente. Elle avait une longue robe bleu foncé légèrement déchirrer, avait une chevelure rouse extrèmement rebelle, avait des taches de rousseurs et avait les yeux bleus.

qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Harold

je .. mon cheval s'est enfui et … j'ai atteris ici .. dit-elle en s'enroulant de ses bras

Harold croisa les bras et s'avança

-si tu veux, on t'aide a le retrouver ? Ce sera une façon de se faire pardonnez. N'est-ce pas Krokmou ?

Celui-ci plissa les yeux et soupira. Merida fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle leva la tête et pris un air amuseur . Elle tendis la main face à l'adolescent , avec un sourire

-Merida, dit-elle simplement

Harold fit un sourire et pris la même expression de visage que Merida. Il tendis la main et serra la main de Merida en la secouant

-Harold

-enchanté, Harold, dit-elle la voix grave et avec un ton plaisantin

-c'est un honneur, Merida, fit Harold en fesant une révérance tout en fesant un sourire taquin

Merida croisa les bras et fit un léger rire, ainsi qu'Harold. Krokmou s'approcha et bouscula Harold, qui se tena le bras

-aie ! Krokmou !

Krokmou poussa un petit bruit comme pour se plaindre. Merida s'avança, la tête pencher

-Krok .. mou ? Demanda Merida

le dragon ouvrit grand ses yeux jaunes et se mit à quatre pattes, observant la jeune fille. Merida se mit les mains derrière le dos et se balança d'un pied à l'autre

-je suis désolé de t'avoir menaçer … tu me pardonnes ?

Krokmou plissa les yeux et pencha la tête. Il poussa une sorte de soupir. Merida écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit le dragon ouvrir tant bien que mal la bouche , laissant voir un grand sourire. Merida fit également un sourire , satisfaite. Elle tendis sa main , mais la ramena à elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa main. Elle tourna la tête et vit Harold, lui prendre le poignet

-n'hésite pas, tu peux lui faire confiance, dit-il

il entraina sa main vers la tête de Krokmou, qui lui, observa , les pupilles dilatés, la main de l'adolescente. A quelques centimètres de la peau du dragon, Harold lâcha le poignet de Merida. Celle-ci prit une inspiration et se lança. Au contact de sa peau contre celle de la furie nocturne, son coeur ratta un battement. Elle reprit une respiration régulière et fit petit à petit un sourire. Puis, elle se mit à lui gratouiller la tête. Krokmou ferma les yeux et émit une sorte de ronronnement. Merida fit un léger rire face à ça . Soudain, un hénissement attira son attention à sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit avec soulagement, Angus arriver par les arbres

-Angus !

elle enleva sa main de la tête du dragon et accourut vers Angus. Elle se trouva devant lui et pris sa tête entre ses mains

-ne fais plus jamais ça , compris ?

Elle fit un sourire et posa sa tête contre son front et soupira. Elle se retourna et regarda Harold.

-merci , dit-elle

Harold et Krokmou se jetèrent un regard . Puis, il reporta son regard sur l'adolescente

-euh oui mais … pourquoi ?

pour m'avoir redonner confiance en moi ..

-euh et bien .. dans ce cas, de rien , dit-il en haussant les épaules

Merida fit un sourire et leva les yeux vers le ciel . Son sourire s'estompa quand elle vit le soleil se coucher . Elle soupira er regarda Harold

-je vais devoir rentrer ..

Harold regarda le ciel et vit le soleil se coucher. Il regarda Krokmou , puis l'adolescente

moi aussi de toute façon ..

Merida pris dans une main les rennes, et dans l'autre le bridon. Harold monta sur le dos de Krokmou et se prépara à s'envoler

et bien … aurevoir , Harold fit Merida

-oui, salut , Merida, fit Harold

Krokmou ouvrit ses ailes, et s'envola vers le ciel. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils disparurent dans le ciel. Merida soupira et se retourna , suivit par Angus . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ciel étoilée et soupira..


	3. Chapter 3 : Flash Back

**Salut ! je voulais remercier Eya Silvers et TheDeadlyNadder pour leurs reviews ^^ c'est vrai que c'est difficile te trouver des fanfic francaises sur How to train your Dragon ou Brave .. mais heureusement que je suis là ;) je peux enfin jouer la musique de How to train your dragon de John Powell au piano ! youhou! surtout que ça fesait du temps que je voulais l'apprendre .. bref je voulais encore vous remericier et je vous laisse lire ;) bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Flash back 

Le soleil se leva lentement, laissant voir les rayons rouges et oranges. Les premiers rayons du soleil entra dans la chambre de Merida. Celle-ci se réveilla petit à petit, les yeux entre-ouverts. Elle se mit au bord de son lit, les pieds patogeant dans le vide . Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Harold, elle avait quelque peu oublié la « nouvelle » de sa mère. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, ne voulant juste rester là, a dormir et essayant d'oublier sa vie de princesse .. Elle devait faire un cours d'histoire, puis un cours de théâtre, ensuite elle devait jouer de la harpe, puis pratiqué un cours de langue et autre cours... Mais pour la première fois en 16 ans, sa mère lui avait accordé tout l'après midi pour elle seule .. elle aurait était folle de joie si elle ne lui n'avait pas dit que ce n'était que pour pouvoir préparé le tournois pour les prétendants .. elle finit par ce lever après quelques minutes de silence, enfila sa robe favorite, se passa un coup de main brève dans ses cheveux rebelles comme si la brosse et le mirroir n'existait pas, et sorti a contre-coeur, faire ses « activités » du matin ..

Ce matin, Harold se leva pour la première fois tôt. Il n'avait pas reussi à dormir de la nuit, à cause de son père, qui passait la nuit à élaborer une tratégie pour attaquer l'Ecosse. Harold n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette guerre avait lieu .. son père n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire, ce qui avait tendance à enerver Harold, comme lorsque l'armée et son père partait à la bataille, le laissant seul , avec tout les dragons à sa charge. Il était à la forge, fabriquant des épées pour les guerriers . Tout en travaillant il marmonnait dans son coin.. Krokmou arriva et le secoua.

-Krokmou, ce n'est pas le moment.. dit-il en tapant avec un marteau sur une épée chauffé

Krokmou assista de nouveau le poussant un peu plus fort . Harold se tourna et soupira.

-Bon d'accord .. mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, dit-il un sourire au coin

Ils sortirent de la forge, et la première chose qu'Harold fit, c'est de chevaucher son dragon . S'envolant vers le ciel.

Enfin ! vive l'après midi ! pensa Merida, faire plus de 5 cours en une matinée c'est de la folie ! Il y en aurait encore un , elle serai surement morte ! Elle courra à l'extérieur du palais, chevauchant Angus . Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une montagne, non pas une montagne enneigée comme dans les pyrénées, mais une petite montagne, avec en haut , de l'herbe fraiche avec quelques fleurs colorés, et une vue imprenable sur la frontière de l'Ecosse au reste du monde. Elle s'asseya sur l'herbe et tailla avec un fossile son arc. Son cheval était allongé sur le coté, tout en jouant . Elle soupira et regarda le ciel, se parlant à elle même

-Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? .. les préparatifs me mets tellement mal à l'aise … je ..veux pouvoir faire quelque chose.. le tournoi est dans 5 jours et .. je ne souhaite que pouvoir m'enfuir, loin, très loin .. pouvoir vivre ma vie, sans devoirs, sans responsabilités, sans …. mariage … dit-elle en grognant sur le dernier mot

Le ciel était bleu Été .. les nuages blancs recouvraient à quelques endroits le ciel . Une douce brise fouettait le visage de Merida, fesant légèrement voler les cheveux roux de l'adolescente. Mais, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une forme noir se dessiner dans le ciel. Elle se leva petit à petit, le regard fixant la forme dans le ciel. On put voir quelque chose dessus ..

-Harold … ? murmura t-elle

La silhouette s'approcha d'avantage, et l'on put effectivement voir Krokmou voler dans le ciel, avec sur le dos Harold. Elle fit un sourire et secoua les bras en l'air.

-Hey ! Harold !

Krokmou et Harold volèrent par dessus l'océan qui séparait Berk à l'Ecosse . Ils volèrent a une très haute altitude, fesant voir la splendeur du paysage rural . Ils se trouvèrent à la frontière de l'Ecosse et de l'Angleterre. Il observa le paysage avec sérénité .. il ferma les yeux quelque secondes, la brise d'Eté, fouettant son visage . Soudain, il entendit .. une voix .. oui .. une voix ..il entendait son prénom ..

-Harold ! Fit cette voix

Celui-ci regarda le sol avec attention .. puis après avoir regarder quelque montagnes, il vit une silhouette au sol, il vit une personne secouer les bras en l'air .. elle avait les cheveux roux et rebelles de...

-Merida … ? murmura t-il

-hey ! Harold !

Il regarda Krokmou et le fit tourner , le fesant poser a 2 mètres de Merida. Il descendit, enlevant la sangle de la selle et s'avança

-Salut ! … Euh …

Merida s'avança également, le sourire aux lèvres

-Quoi ?

-C'est que .. le prend pas mal mais … je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir … enfin … aussitôt .. se rattrapa t-il

-Je dois dire que moi non plus .. avoua t-elle, mais ça fais tout de même plaisir

-Oui c'est sur , dit-il soulagée

Merida fit un sourire et tourna la tête sur le coté.

-Salut Krokmou !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la tête avec compassion. Merida passa à coté de lui, observant attentivement la selle en cuir. Elle regarda le mécanisme juste en dessous et plissa les yeux .

-C'est toi qui l'a fabriqué ? Demanda t-elle, tournant la tête vers Harold

-Oui, dit-il tout de même fier

Merida fit un sourire et suiva le mécanisme . Elle écarquilla les yeux, voyant que c'était relié a une aileron artificielle rouge avec comme décoration, une tête de mort . La couleur était vive .. elle se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas remarquer plus tot …

-Co...comment il s'est fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

ça ! Dit-elle poingtant l'aileron du dragon

Harold se mit la main derrière sa nuque et soupira, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Krokmou et regarda l'adolescente

-C'est de ma faute … , avoua t-il, … autrefois, notre village et les dragons étaient en guerre .. On tuaitetne laissait aucune chance de survivre aux dragons.. pour nous, en tuer un était comme .. comme gagner l'honneur et la fièrté du village, rien ne comptait plus …

Il croisa les bras mélancolique et fixa un point quelconque devant lui , les larmes lui montant aux yeux

-J'étais un boulet .. une erreur … celui qui provoquait les catastrophes pour tous … tuer un dragon était plus qu'essentiel pour moi .. mon objectif, s'était de prouver aux gens que j'était pas celui qui gâchait tous .. je voulais être le premier à tuer la Furie Nocturne …

Krokmou baissa les oreilles .. il se souvenait de ce moment où il a été frapper par un lance-corde … la douleur était plus qu'insoutenable … maintenant, il se retrouve avec un membre essentiel pour le vol en moins ..

-Un soir, les dragons attaquait notre île, brûlants les maisons une par une .. j'ai alors sorti un lance-corde mécaniser pour m'aider .. je suis allé au bord de l'île, prêt a tirer ..

Merida écarquilla les yeux, écoutant .. puis, elle s'asseya dans l'herbe fraiche, le coude poser sur sa jambe et la main poser dans sa paume. On aurait dit qu'on lui racontait une histoire .. Harold fit un sourire forcé et s'asseya en tailleur face à elle, se tournant les pouces. Krokmou se mit sur le ventre, la tête lever vers Harold. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, se souvenant de cette nuit d'automne..

-J'attendais … pour moi, c'était LA nuit qui changerai ma vie .. J'allai pouvoir tué mon premier dragon et pas n'importe lequel.. celui que personne n'ai vu , ni tuer … j'allai être le premier … j'observai le ciel noir devant moi et j'était attentive a chaque mouvement ou bruit qui se fesait .. soudain, j'entendis le bruit que la furie nocturne fait prêt à attaquer.. alors, je ferma un oeil, observant le ciel et je vis la silhouette du dragon . J'appuya sur la détente et je fus projeter en arrière .. je me redressa le plus vite possible et entendit le rugissement de la furie nocturne et j'observa le ciel, voyant une silhouette s'écraser de l'autre coté de l'île ..

Sa dernière phrase fut comme un murmure … après l'avoir prononcé, il mit ses mains sur ces yeux, la tête baissé. Il soupira et ne fit aucun bruit. Il rouvrit les yeux et pris la tête du dragon entre ses mains.

-Si tu savais à quelle point je suis désolé mon Krokmou …

Krokmou l'observa de ses grands yeux et lui lécha le visage avec sa langue épaisse . Harold ferma les yeuxet se passa une main sur son visage trampé de bave

-D'accord j'ai compris .. dit-il s'essuyant

Il reprit ses pensées quelques secondes après. Il observa Merida, qui elle, n'en perdait pas une miette

-Le lendemain, je parcourais l'autre coté de l'île recherchant le dragon .. Après plusieurs heures, j'ai finit par le trouvé .. J'avais cru l'avoir abattu mais en le touchant, il reprit une respiration forte, lente, et régulière .. j'ai sorti mon poignard, et le mit en l'air prêt à en finir ..

Harold revit la scène se dérouler dans sa tête .. le dragon attaché devant lui avec de la corde épaisse, et lui même, le poignard brandit en l'air … Ses propres phrases résonnèrent dans sa tête .. : « Je vais te tuer … oui je vais te tuer … je vais arracher ton coeur, et je vais le rapporter à mon père … je suis un viking … je suis viking ! » il reprit, le coeur serré

-C'est là que j'ai vu ses yeux … j'ai cru me voir moi-même .. il avait l'air aussi effrayer que moi a cet instant .. alors j'ai réaliser que je ne pouvais pas tuer un dragon, c'était en dessus de mes forces .. alors je l'ai relaché

Merida souffla de soulagement . Après tout, à quoi elle s'attendait ? Ils étaient là , tous les deux deux . Elle secoua la tête, et écouta l'adolescent

-Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai appris à lui faire confiance .. j'ai reussi à convaincre mon père et au village que les dragons sont pacifique , mais ça c'est une autre histoire !

C'est vrai qu'il en a bavé ce pauvre Harold ! On se demande même parfois comment il a put s'en sortir .. il releva la tête, se disant que maintenant, sa vie et plus belle et meilleur .. mais il restait tout de même perdu dans ses pensées .. Merida fit un sourire et posa sa main sur son épauel. Harold la regarda, tendis qu'elle lui fit un sourire rassurant

-Harold … je ne te connais que depuis très peu de temps , mais je suis sûre d'une chose .. tu n'est pas une erreur et encore moins un boulet

Harold lui fit un sourire tout en soupirant

-Merci, dit-il simplement

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, scrutant chaque détail de leur regard . Harold vit que les yeux de Merida étaient d'un bleu clair persan .. on put presque voir une étincelle de détermination dans cet océan turquoise .. Merida fixa les yeux de l'adolescent .. ceux-ci étaient verts foncés .. plutôt couleur émeraude .. ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Merida . Puis après quelques secondes de silence, Harold reprit ses esprits. Il baissa les yeux et se releva . Il eut d'abord beaucoup de difficiltés à cause de sa jambe artificielle. Merida voulait lui demander comment il a put ce faire cela, mais elle n'eut pas le courage .. ce qui était rare chez la jeune fille .. Il finit par se relever et tendis la main vers Merida. Celle-ci l'empoigna et se releva également.

-Il se fait tard, je vais devoir rentrer, fit Merida

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Harold mettant une main sur la selle de Krokmou

Angus se releva sur ces quatres pattes, et Merida s'approcha et pris les rennes à deux mains, marchant sur le coté. Elle se tourna et commença a partir. Harold mit ses deux mains sur la selle, prêt a grimper mais il fit volte face

-Merida ?

Merida se tourna, avec toujours dans les mains, les rennes du cheval . Elle le fixa, attendant sa question

-ça … ça te dirai qu'on se revoit .. ? demanda t-il

-Oui, se serait sympa, fit Merida un sourire aux lèvres

-Alors … demain .. ici … à la même heure, ça te vas ?

-Super , dit-elle presque en murmurant

Sur ce, Harold fit un sourire et grimpa sur la selle du dragon . Il fit un signe de la main a Merida et Krokmou ouvrit ses ailes, les fesants s'envoler vers le ciel. Merida observa avec un sourire, la silhouette du dragon s'éloigner au loin ..


	4. Chapter 4 : Apprentisage de tir à l'arc

Chapitre 4 : Apprentisage de tir à l'arc

-Oh Robin, mon beau Robin , que savez-vous de moi ? ..

-Plus fort !

-QUE SAVEZ-VOUS DE MOI ?!

-Articule ! On doit être en mesure de t'entendre où que l'on soit dans la salle, où alors tous cela est vains, fit Elinor

-Je vous le fait pas dire, oui ..

-J'ai entendus !

-Rahhh … fit Merida

Elinor descendit des escaliers, séparant les trônes du reste de la salle . Elle s'approcha de sa fille, et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle passa une main sous son œil et fit une légère grimace

-Tu as d'énormes poches sous les yeux ! Où était dont tu passez hier soir ?

Merida baissa les yeux et fit un sourire . Si elle disait à sa mère qu'elle était parti voir un garçon , elle l'aurai massacrer ! Surtout alors que le tournoi approchait à grand pas … même si Harold n'était qu'une connaissance, elle ne l'aurai pas accepter ..

-Je .. suis allé à la montagne de la frontière, et j'ai dû m'endormir … je me suis réveiller, le soleil allait se coucher ..

-Tu sais bien que tu doit rentrer 1 heure avant ! Mais comme tu t'est endormie, je m'en contenterai .. mais fait bien attention la prochaine fois

-Ouai ouai ..

-Une princesse doit être poli, remarqua Elinor, mettant son doigt devant elle

-Oui, ma très chère mère

-C'est mieux .. je dois te laisser, je dois envoyer des lettres aux clans .. tu peux faire comme bon te le sembles, mais n'oublie pas, demain on fera l'essaie de ta robe , fit la reine enthousiaste

Sur ce, Merida fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête .. elle détestai qu'on lui parle du tournoi .. Elinor fit un sourire et sorti de la salle . Merida leva la tête et vit la pendule en bois accroché au dessus des trônes . Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un bond

-Je suis en retard !

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et accourut vers les écuries .

* * *

Oui Kognedur ?

le Cauchemar Monstrueux ! s'écria Kognedur la main lever

-Bien ! Un point pour l'équipe verte, fit Harold

Harold s'approcha d'un tableau est fit un petit bâton sous le nom « équipe verte ». Kognedur et Kranedur se regardèrent et se frappèrent dans les mains. Harold tenait dans ses mains, le livre des classifications des dragons . Mais depuis quelques semaines, le livre a été légèrement modifié .. on a dut supprimer les « à tuer sur le champ » ..

-C'est pas juste ! On avaient lever la main en premier ! Se plaigna Rustik

-Menteur ! S'écria Kranedur

Une querelle éclata entre les deux équipes . L'une étaient composé de Kognedur, Kranedur et de Varek et l'autre de Rustik et Astrid . Harold croisa les bras, attendant que ça se calme, mais décidément, les vikings étaient têtus comme des mules ! Harold tourna la tête vers sa droite et regarda Krokmou et ils soupirèrent en même temps. Harold s'avança les mains en avant

-Bon maintenant ça suffit !

Il s'avança mais déraper vers l'avant . Il tomba sur le sol et ferma les yeux . Ils les rouvrit et vit toute la bande au dessus de lui . Il se releva, par l'aide d'Astrid, remettant sa doudoune en fourrure en place. Il secoua sa jambe artificielle tout en se plaignant . Quelle jambe pourri ! Ce dit-il . Il regarda ses amis et reprit ses esprits

-Bon .. comme je le disais-

-C'est bon calme toi, où cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarquer, on s'est arrêter, fit Rustic

Harold fit un sourire et regarda Krokmou , qui lui était devant l'arène, ne restant pas sur place . Harold s'avança et observa le dragon

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?

Krokmou fit quelques rugissements et bonfit sur place . Harold garda son regard inquisiteur et plissa les yeux

-Pourquoi tu veux aller voler ? Ce n'est pas …

Il écarquilla les yeux et se frappa sa paume contre son front

-Merida ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Aïe aïe aïe !

Il monta sur la selle du dragon et jeta un regard brève vers les autres jeune vikings

-Je dois y aller ! J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer !

Sur ce, Krokmou et Harold s'envolèrent vers le ciel. Kognedur s'avança et se mit à coté d'Astrid

-Si tu veux mon avis, il doit avoir un rancard !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-« Merida ! », fit-il avec une voix de fillette, ça te fais pas penser à un rendez-vous ça ?

-Merida et Harold .. ça sonne bien non ! S'interposa Varek

-Laisse moi rire ! Harold ? Avec une fille ? Manquerez plus que ça ! Fit Kranedur

-... c'est vrai que c'est bizarre … commença Rustik, n'empêche que on avaient levé la main en premier !

-c'est pas vrai !

Une nouvelle querelle éclata entre les vikings. Varek soupira, gratouillant la tête de Bouldogre .

* * *

Krokmou filait à toute allure au dessus de l'océan atlantique . Harold était à moitié debout, le regard viré devant lui

-Dépêche toi ! On est très très en retard !

Krokmou fit comme une plainte et descendit à toute allure. Ils arrivèrent par dessus les montagnes et Harold soupira . Ils attèrirent sur la montagne où lui et Merida s'étaient vu la nuit passé .. mais quand il descendit du dragon , il ne vit personne .. il tourna la tête mais ne vit que les arbres et l'herbe fraîche . Puis, il entendit un galopement venir des arbres . Angus arriva à fier allure avec sur le dos la belle rousse . Elle descendit et remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place tout en soupirant

-Je suis désolé, je suis très très en retard .. piou .. fit-elle mettant ses mains sur ces cuisses

-De toute façon , on vient juste d'arriver alors ..

-Quoi ? Tu viens juste d'arriver ? Tu pourrai être à l'heure tout de même !

Le sourire d'Harold s'estompa aussitôt . Merida fronça les sourcils, puis laissa paraître un sourire . Elle s'approcha et frappa du poing l'épaule du maigrelet

-Je rigole ! Dit-elle

Harold se massa le bras et fit un sourire soulagée . Il observa Merida , puis son arc accroché autour d'elle .

-Tu .. tu sais manier ce truc ?

Merida baissa son regard et enleva son arc, le prenant à deux mains.

-Oui ! Dit-elle fièrement

-Euh .. je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais utiliser .. ce genre d'armes ..

Merida fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre . Elle croisa les jambes, mettant son coude dessus et posa sa joue sur sa paume

-On croirai entendre ma mère !

Harold regarda Krokmou , puis l'adolescente, puis mit ses mains devant lui

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer … enfin .. ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... euh..

Harold se passa une main dans sa nuque et observa l'adolescente. Celle-ci leva la tête le regardant

-… je suis surpris parce-que même moi je ne sais pas utiliser ce genre .. de trucs

Merida fit un léger sourire et se releva, l'arc en main. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, et pencha la tête sur le coté

-Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre, mmmh ?

Harold leva la tête et fit un sourire. Il aquiesca en hochant la tête . Ils se regardèrent longuement, observant leur yeux … yeux bleu turquoise dans yeux émeraude … Puis, Merida se resaisisa retapant du poingt l'épaule de l'adolescent tout en rigolant . Celui-ci se remassa le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me frapper le bras ? Se demanda t-il . Il refit un sourire est s'avança ..

…

Merida se tena debout, l'arc en main . Harold était assis en tailleur sur la souche d'arbre qui se trouvait au bord de la montagne et Krokmou était allongé sur le ventre, tête dans ses pattes et yeux fermé à quelques mètres d'Harold .Celui-ci fixa Merida et plissa les yeux, observant chaque mouvement. Merida avait écrasé des baie rouge, et avait peint sur un arbre une cible . Elle avait pris une flèche et l'avait positionner . elle ferma un oeil , tendant la corde d'avantage, fixant la cible a quelques mètres devant elle .

-Tout est dans la manière dont tu te positionne .. une jambe en avant, l'autre en arrière... le bassin tourner et les yeux rivés vers ta cible … il faut coller ta main qui tiens la corde contre ta joue et tendre la corde .. et quand tu te sens prêt ..

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle lâcha la corde, et la flèche pris une trajectoire direct . Elle fila comme le vent est transperça le centre de la cible . Merida fit un sourire satisafait se tournant vers Harold

-Et voilà !

Harold applaudisa, un sourire pendu aux lèvres

-Bravo ! Très belle performance ! Dit-il

Merida haussa un sourcil et s'avança, un sourire au coin . Elle tendis son arc et mis l'autre main sur sa hanche .

-Maintenant, à toi

Harold perdit son sourire et lança des regards à la fois vers l'arc en bois et à la fois vers Merida .

-Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Mais ..

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu veux en faire oui ou non ?

Harold soupira et se releva avec quelques difficultés. Il pris l'arc en bois et se mit au même endroit où était placé Merida quelques instants plus tôt . Il pris une flèche et essaya tant bien que mal de la placer . Il tendis la corde et fit un sourire

-C'est plus facile que -

La flèche vira sur le coté . Il se tut et la remit en place . Mais la flèche vira sur le coté de nouveau . Harold soupira et tendis la corde d'avantage . Une fois la flèche mit correctement, il ferma un oeil . Mais quand il lâcha la corde, il fut projeter en arrière, et la flèche rebondit sur quelques arbres , fesant comme un flipper . Puis, la flèche se dirigea droit sur Harold . Celui-ci poussa un cri et sauta a plat ventre vers le sol, mais en fesant cela, la flèche se planta dans le postérieur de Krokmou . Celui-ci se reveilla en fesant des bonds . Il poussa quelques rugisements et tourna sur lui même. Après plusieurs essaie, la flèche finit par tomber au sol, pour le plus grand bonheur de Krokmou . Merida pouffa littéralement de rire , se tenant les côtes . Elle se pencha en avant la main devant , tellement elle rigolait . Harold se releva, enlevant la terre sur ses manches et croisa les bras . Merida se stoppa avec mal et regarda Harold , les mains devant sa bouche évitant d'éclater un rire

-C'est pas drôle ! Fit Harold

Sur ce, Merida se remit soudainement à rire . Harold fit petit à petit un sourire et décroissa les bras

-Bon peut être un peu ..

Krokmou se releva, et s'avança vers Harold les yeux plissé . Harold fit un sourire , les mains devant lui

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès

Krokmou soupira et se retourna , donnant une claque à Harold avec sa queue . Harold écarquilla les yeux, tendis que Merida riait encore d'avantage. Krokmou tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, emettant un petit rire . Harold se massa la joue, tout en foudroyant du regard le dragon . Celui se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre, fermant les yeux. Harold se mit marmonner d'un truc du genre « reptile inutile » dans son dos . Après plusieurs minutes, Merida cessa de rire et se leva . Elle se baissa, ramassant l'arc . Elle le tendis à Harold, un sourire rassurant au coin

-Allez, réessaye , dit-elle

-Non merci ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'était un boulet , dit-il croisant les bras

Merida baissa le bras et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne prenait pas ce genre de remarque à la légère .. Elle s'avança , alors qu'Harold gardait son air de chien battu … enfin … battu par un dragon !

-Harold, tu n'est pas dans aucun cas un boulet ! C'est la première fois que tu en fais, c'est normal que tu échoue ! Alors arrête de te faire du mal et vas dompter cette cible comme tu dompte les dragons ! Dit-elle en donnant l'arc de force à Harold

Harold écarquilla les yeux face à son air grondeur et soupira. Une étincelle de détermination empregna ses yeux, et il empoigna l'arc de l'adolescente. Il se remit en place et tendis avec mal la corde . Merida s'avança et se mit face à Harold

-Il faut que tu tendes la corde avec ton pouce est ton index ..

Elle s'avança et mit ses mains sur celles d'Harold. Elle l'aida à tendre la corde, mais bizarement le temps semblait s'arrêter .. Harold tourna la tête et regarda Merida . Les mains d'Harold cessèrent de trembler au contact de la chaleur de celles de Merida . Sans que Harold ne rende compte, ses joues se tintèrent d'une couleur rosée . Il tourna la tête et observa la cible, le coeur battant d'avantage

-ferme un oeil est met un pied en avant, murmura l'adolescente

Harold suivi ses indications et soupira . Merida enleva ses mains et fit un pas en arrière . Mais bizarement , elle l'avait fait à contre-coeur .. Harold souffla et lâcha la corde, restant sur place . La flèche prit une trajectoire direct et se planta a quelques centimètres du centre de la cible. Harold rouvrit ses deux yeux et fit un sourire victorieux. Il commença à sautiller , puis il bondit littéralement de joie

-J'ai reussi ! J'ai reussi ! Dit-il

-Je te l'avais bien dis, non ? Fit Merida croisant les bras, satisfaite

Harold cessa tout mouvement et fit un sourire en direction de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha et la fixa des yeux

-Merci .. dit-il

-Y'a pas de quoi .. fit Merida

Merida fit un sourire, et sans qu'elle le sache pour quoi, elle s'avança et le serra dans ses bras . Harold ouvrit d'abord grands ses yeux, puis il mit ses mains dans son dos .

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'était pas une erreur …

Harold fit un sourire est ferma les yeux , ainsi que Merida. Krokmou rouvrit les yeux , releva la tête, et la pencha, les pupilles dilatés . Il vit les deux adolescents bras dans les bras . Krokmou plissa les yeux et fit une sorte de sourire au coin. Harold reprit ses esprits et se sépara d'elle, ainsi que Merida.

-Je euh … vais … devoir y aller .. mon père va s'inquiéter .. fit Harold

-Oui … je dois faire les petites affaires aussi, fit Merida en soupirant

Harold fit un sourire et croisa les bras

-Demain ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Merida un sourire illuminant son visage

Harold tourna la tête vers Krokmou, qui lui les regardait les pupilles dilatés .

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lève toi ! Fit Harold désespéré

Krokmou soupira et se releva et avança aux cotés d'Harold . Merida fit un signe de la main et partit chevauchant son cheval . Harold fit un sourire, gardant la main en l'air . Il tourna la tête et vit Krokmou le regarder, un sourire au coin

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Krokmou plissa les yeux et tourna la tête face à lui . Harold soupira et grimpa sur la selle du dragon …


	5. Chapter 5 : Romantic flight

Chapitre 5 : Romantic flight

-Tu est juste ma-gni-fi-que !

Merida plissa les yeux et serra la machoire . Elle était dans une robe verte pomme , avec des froufrous sur les épaules. Elle avait aussi un grand chapeau assortie à la robe . Merida se tena droit comme un piquet et tira une grimace. Elinor se tena le menton et secoua la tête

-Magnifique certes, mais elle ne vas pas avec ton teint …

Merida soupira . Porter une telle horreur, c'est inimaginable ! Mais son leger sourire soulagée s'estompa, quand sa mère sorti du placard, une robe couleur jaune citron . Merida poussa un cri de desespoir et se força à regarder une telle horreur . Elle regarda ensuite sa mère et soupira

-Je suis obligé de supporter cela mère ?

-Comment ça ? Elle est très belle !

-Euh … bon .. je voulais dire .. enfin , pourquoi je suis obligé de me .. marier ? Cracha t-elle

Elinor remit la robe dans le placard, et le ferma, fermant les yeux et soupirant

-Parce que c'est les traditions Merida . Moi même à ton âge, j'ai dû épouser le gagnant du tournoi . Et par chance, j'en suis tombé amoureuse, ça pourrait être ton cas aussi

-Moi ? Amoureuse ? Et puis quoi encore ..

-Tu ne dois pas prendre cela à la légère .. l'amour est très précieux , et les filles de ton âge tombe facilement amoureuses … il suffit qu'il te fasse rire, qu'il te fasse confiance et que vous ayez pleins de points communs, est pouf ! Ton coeur bat à la chamade !

Merida haussa un sourcil et laissa tomber ses épaules tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche

-Tomber amoureuse du gagnant du tournoi me paraît peu problable … murmura t-elle

-Bon , Merida ça suffit ! Tu fais ce que l'on dit et puis c'est tout

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste .. briser les traditions ? Je veux avoir ma liberté ! Je veux changer mon destin !

-Sauf que ton destin sera tout écrit lors de se tournoi !

-Je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie !

-JAMAIS TU POURRAS CONTROLER TON DESTIN ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !

Merida se stoppa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux . Elle fit une moue est recula. Elle regarda sa mère, pris son arc, pris sa robe bleu foncé en main et sortit en courant. Elinor soupira et croisa les bras . Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue .. pensa t-elle . Merida mit sa robe bleu foncé, mit son arc autour de son torse, et partit vers l'écurie ..

-HAROLD HORRENDOUS HADDOCK TROISIEME DU NOM ! DEPECHE TOI ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Harold lacha un soupir de désespoir, collant son oreiller contre son visage . Il leva la tête, les cernes sous les yeux

-Ouai ouai, j'arrive .. dit-il en baillant

Il se leva et sortit de sa maison, s'étirant . Il observa avec un sourire le village, et passa derrière la maison, là où se trouvait son père . Celui-ci avait les mains sur les hanches et tapota du pied le sol, face à un arbre

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harold

-Ce qu'il y a , c'est que tu te lèves alors qu'il est plus de 14 heures et que ton dragon m'a enlever ma botte !

Harold tourna la tête vers la droite, et regarda Krokmou, qui lui avait un air innoncent. Il observa l'arbre et vit la botte de son père accrocher par un lacet sur une branche . Harold croisa les bras, reportant son regard vers la furie nocturne

-Krokmou, qu'est-ce que je t'ai deja dis aux sujets des vols de chaussures ?

Krokmou baissa les oreilles, faisant voir un sourire au coin. Harold secoua la tête et regarda son père . Il se tena le menton et le leva un doigt en l'air

-J'ai trouver ! Dit-il , tu aurai un arc et une flèche par hssard ?

Stoïk pencha la tête sur le coté et lança un regard inquisiteur au jeune garçon, qui lui avait un regard confiant

…

Harold tendis la corde et ferma un oeil . Il fixa le lacet et souffla . Il tourna son bassin, mit un pied en avant et lâcha la corde . La flèche fila tout droit est transperça le lacet, faisant tomber la botte en fourrure de Stoïk . Celui-ci la ramassa, la remettant à son pied . Harold fit un sourire satisfait et regarda fier Krokmou . Son père croisa les bras, et pencha la tête sur le coté

-Où tu as appris à faire ça ? Demanda t-il

Harold regarda son père, un sourire aux lèvres

-Oh ça ..c'est -

-Merida ? Fit Stoïk un sourire au coin

Harold fronça les sourcils et regarda curieusement son père

-Co … comment tu sais que …

-Kognedur m'a raconter des petits rendez-vous … petit cachotier ! Dit-il frappant l'épaule du jeune viking

-Mes .. quoi ? Non , on se voit et on bavarde c'est tout

-ça s'appelle un rendez-vous

Harold lança un regard à Krokmou . Celui-ci plissa les yeux, un sourire au coin

-Tu va pas dire que toi aussi tu .. fit Harold à son dragon

Il fit un pas en arrière, tout en mettant ses mains en avant

-Non non non ! Ne pensez pas que .. Merida est juste une amie, c'est tout ! Dit-il

Stoïk haussa un sourcil et il échangea un regard avec Krokmou . Le genre de regard qui veut dire « mais oui , c'est ça ! » Harold soupira devant leur expressions de visage et leva les yeux au ciel. Il décroissa les bras et frappa dans ses mains

-Bon ! C'est bien tout ça, mais je dois allez …

-Mmmh ? Fit Stoïk tendant l'oreille

-à la forge !

Sur ce, Harold fit un pas en arrière, sous le regard et le sourire de son père . Il fit un signe de la main à Krokmou pour lui dire de venir. Krokmou soupira et s'avança . Harold monta sur la selle et le dragon s'envola vers le ciel. Stoïk croisa les bras et fit un grand sourire

-Depuis quand on doit allez à la forge en volant ?

…

Harold ne prononça aucune parole durant le trajée . Il semblait boudé . Puis après un moment de silence, Harold pris la parole

-Tu penses vraiment que … ?

Krokmou tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, fesant paraître ses petites dents pointus et blanches . Harold fronça les sourcils, un sourire au coin

-Bon allez, concentre toi maintenant

Krokmou tourna la tête face à lui , regardant l'horizon . Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à la montagne, et virent Merida assis sur une souche au sol . Harold fit un signe à Krokmou de descendre . Quand ils se posèrent, Harold descendit de la selle, mais eu un problème avec la sangle . Il garda son regard sur la selle en cuir, commença à s'adresser à Merida

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenue par mon père ..

Il finit par réussir à enlever la sangle et se retourna, remettant son tee-shirt vert

-Figure toi que-

il se stoppa quand il vit Merida , la tête plongée dans ses bras, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Harold fit un pas en avant et constata qu'elle pleurait, entendant le bruit de ses sanglots. Harold s'approcha et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle

-Tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant le visage dans ses bras, cacher par ses cheveux rebelles. Harold garda le regard sur l'adolescente et posa sa main sur son épaule

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il la voix basse

Merida leva le regard et fixa Harold. Elle avait les joues rouges ainsi que les yeux ambuées par les larmes . Harold fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille, mais elle garda une expression façiale déprimante

-Tout est gâché …. ma vie est gâché … corrigea t-elle, …. ma mère veut m'obliger à me marier … mais je ne veux pas de cela ! Je veux …. changer mon destin … je me sens comme …. prisonniére de mon avenir …

Quand Harold entendit « ma mère veut m'obliger à me marier », son sourire s'estompat petit à petit et son regard se baissa … il se sentait mal … à l'intérieur c'était comme un malaise .. mais pourquoi ? Après tout c'est sa vie ! Mais pourtant .. c'était comme si on l'avait poignardé .. il releva son regard après quelques secondes et vit que Merida le fixait curieusement, attendant une réaction de sa part. Puis, il se leva et lui fit un sourire

-Je connais quelque chose qui pourra te remonter le moral

Il tendis sa main vers elle. Merida avait le regard inquisiteur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que comptait t-il faire ? Et puis le soleil allait se coucher ..

-Fais mon confiance .. fit Harold

Merida le regarda et fit un léger sourire . Après tout, elle lui faisait confiance et il était plus qu'un véritable confident .. et .. après une hésitation, elle tendis la main et pris celle d'Harold. Celui-ci élargissa son sourire et l'aida à se relever. Puis, il se dirigea vers son dragon et grimpa sur la selle . Le sourire de Merida disaprut aussitôt, jetant à la fois son regard sur Harold et à la fois sur Krokmou

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle

-Viens ! Fit-il

-Quoi ? Hors de question ! Fit-elle les mains devant elle

Harold haussa un sourcil, et sans que Merida ne le voit venir , il l'attrapa par le poignet, la fit monter sur la selle, et fit un sourire sournois au dragon

-Non ! Harold ! je plaisante pAAAAAHHHH !

Krokmou avait ouvert ses ailes et ils décollèrent a toute allure vers le ciel. Merida poussa un cri durant la montée et serra la taille d'Harold. Elle ferma les yeux, le coeur s'accélerant

-Harold ! Dis lui d'arreter ! S'il te plait !

Harold fit un regard vers Krokmou et celui-ci se mit à planer doucement. Merida rouvrit petit à petit les yeux et vit le paysage devant elle . Son regard s'écarquilla , voyant la vue imprenable sur les montagnes au coucher du soleil . Krokmou prit de l'altitude et se mit de manière à se trouver en dessous des nuages rosées. Merida se redressa , le vent fouettant agréablement son visage, fesant voleter ses cheveux au vent . Elle fit un sourire et leva la main en l'air, caressant les doux nuages au dessus . Krokmou perdit de l'altitude et descendit petit à petit . Merida baissa le regard et vit la beauté d'un coucher de soleil sur l'océan atlantique. Il plana à quelques centimètres de l'eau . Merida s'abaissa et passa une main dans l'eau . Elle esquissa un léger rire et au même moment, des dauphins se mirent à bondirent hors de l'eau. Harold tourna la tête et vit cela avec un grand sourire . Il se pencha vers la tête de Krokmou et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Celui-ci se reconcentra sur son vol et s'éleva vers le ciel. Le vent était d'une douceur imcomparable. Le dragon fit un léger looping et rentra ses ailes, traversant les nuages d'une agréable couleur rosée et oranger . Il rouvrit les ailes et se remit à planer après les avoir traverser . La beauté du couché du soleil avait disparut, laissant voir la splendeur de la nuit étoilée . Ce qui rendait la vue encore plus belle, ce fut les aurores boréales qui apparurent quelques secondes après . Elles rayaient le ciel avec ses couleurs chatoyantes .. la nuit ne pouvait pas être plus belle que celle-ci . Les yeux de Merida se remplirent d'emerveillement face à un tel spectacle . Puis, après quelques minutes . Elle s'approcha et serra la taille d'Harold . Elle colla sa joue contre son dos, ce qui appronfit leur « calin » . Harold, en sentant la chaleur de l'adolescente contre lui, fit un léger sourire, son coeur battant .

Après plus de une demi heure de vol et d'émotions, Krokmou dû se poser à l'endroit de leur rendez-vous . Merida descendit suivit de Harold. Merida lui fit un sourire et pris sa main ..

-Merci … merci pour tout .. dit-elle , je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi .. fit-elle presque en murmurant

Harold ne fit qu'un simple sourire, plongeant dans ses yeux . Seul la clareté de la pleine lune illuminait les deux adolescents au bord de la montagne .. ce qui était sûre, c'est que ce petit « rendez-vous » était un des plus beau et des plus romantiques si je puisse dire .. Merida s'avança, posa une main sur la joue d'Harold, gardant l'autre dans sa main et l'embrassa sur la joue opossé . Merida s'écarta fit un léger rire, et se retourna en courant , chevauchant Angus à travers la forêt. Harold avait la bouche entre-ouverte, gardant le regard fixe face à lui. Puis, il posa sa main sur sa joue, devenue rouge pivoine, et fit un sourire.

-A demain .. dit-il dans le vide

Ces petits rendez-vous était devenus comme des habitudes pour les deux adolescents. Il tourna la tête sur le coté, et vit Krokmou le fixait en montant et baissant les sourcils, comme un air séducteur . Harold s'approcha, un sourire au coin

-Tu vas arreter tu veux, dit-il en poussant la tête du dragon

Et il grimpa sur la selle de la furie nocturne , le chevauchant dans la nuit noire .


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession au clair de lune

Chapitre 6 : Confession au clair de lune 

Le matin .. qu'elle doux moment .. on se réveille, la mémoire remplis de souvenirs et de pensées …. Certains pense à leurs rêves du soir, d'autre au planning de leur journée et d'autres à des souvenirs passé … Ce matin là, Merida fit la grasse mat' . Elle se tourna face au plafond, dégageant quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux, ouvrant les yeux . Elle fixa un point du plafond et fit un léger sourire. Ses premières pensées fut pour Harold.

Elle pensa à la soirée magique de la nuit passé .. elle était complètement anéanti , et il a réussi à lui redonner le sourire et même la faire rire .. a ce moment là, lors de leur excursion dans les étoiles, elle avait les yeux remplis d'émerveillement .. mais elle se souvint qu'après quelques minutes a avoir observer le paysage face à elle, elle avait le cœur battant .. elle se souvint qu'elle fixait Harold avec un léger sourire, même si lui était concentré sur le vol . Elle le connaissait que depuis désormais 4 jours et elle n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui …

Replonger dans ses pensées, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait collé sa joue contre son dos, le sourire aux lèvres .. pourquoi elle avait fait cela ? C'était une question d'envie .. elle avait envie de le serré et de le sentir contre elle .. elle sentait le doux parfum du jeune homme .. non pas qu'il se mettait du parfum, loin de là, mais il avait une odeur particulière .. et une chaleur que Merida aimait par dessus tout ..

Elle se souvint qu'après leur voyage, elle lui avait donner un doux baiser sur la joue, tenant dans une de ses mains, la sienne et l'autre la joue opposé du garçon.. elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cet acte, mais une chose était sûre … elle ne le regrettait pas .. elle était partit en courant, laissant Harold planté debout sous la lueur de la lune.. si était partit aussi soudainement, c'est qu'elle se sentit légèrement gênée et que ses joues brûlaient au même moment, le cœur galopant aussi vite qu'Angus.

Pourquoi elle se sentait si .. bien ? Qu'étais ce sentiment ? Elle ne le savait, mais ce n'était pas que compassion ou amitié .. non .. c'était plus fort .. au point de la faire partir au courant en riant comme une folle .. Son sourire s'embelissa sous la vue du plafond, mais elle fut vite tirer de ses pensées, entendant sa mère l'appeler. Elle lâcha un soupir et se leva difficilement ..

* * *

Allongé dans son lit en bois, Harold était tourné sur sa droite, regardant avec sourire .. le sol .. ce matin, il pensait tout simplement à une personne. Vous le savez évidement …. Il repensa avec douceur, ces derniers jours passer avec Merida ..

Le premier jour .. où il l'a rencontré dans cette forêt alors qu'elle était complètement perdu .. il se souvint de son expression de visage quand elle avait touché Krokmou .. il se souvint qu'a se moment là , il avait fait un sourire face à sa confiance ..

Le deuxième jour … où il lui à révéler un secret qui lui peser sur sa confiance .. il n'avait jamais révéler que c'était enfaite LUI le responsable de la perte de l'aileron du pauvre Krokmou .. et le plus étonnant , c'est que ce n'était ni à son père, ni à Astrid qu'il l'a révélé .. mais à Merida … pourquoi ? Il ne le savait ..

Le troisième jour, où elle lui appris à se servir d'un arc .. le moment qu'il avait préféré, ce fut quand Merida lui avait tenus les mains, lui montrant comment manier l'arme .. il avait sentit sa douce chaleur, et avait observé ses doux yeux persans … il avait le cœur battant et il avait réussi à tirer sa première flèche, seulement grâce à l'adolescente .. il se souvint du moment où elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, intensifient les battements de son cœur …

Le quatrième jour … où il lui avait fait découvert la splendeur d'un paysage en altitude .. ce moment fut son préféré de tous … il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment .. même celui qu'il avait ressenti pour Astrid n'était pas aussi fort .. il se souvint que son cœur avait rater un battement quand elle lui avait donné ce doux baiser ..

Son sourire s'estompa petit à petit .. enfaite .. ce sentiment .. qu'est-ce ? Cette sensation d'être bien avec une personne ? Cette envie de la serré dans ses bras ? Cette sensation quand on a le cœur qui bat la chamade chaque moment qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux ? .. et si son père avait raison ? Et si il pouvait …. pas de conclusion ! Une amie .. juste une très bonne amie .. Harold ferma les yeux et soupira .. repensant à un moment en particulier … « ma mère veut m'obliger à me marier .. » . Même si il « pouvait » ressentir un tel sentiment, il ne pourrait rien .. elle allait se marier .. rien qu'a cette pensée, Harold crut se faire poignarder en plein dos .. mais ce fut Krokmou qui le poussa dans le dos, le fesant tomber à plat ventre . Il releva la tête et se releva. Il regarda Krokmou, le foudroyant du regard

-Krokmou ! Merci ..

Krokmou pencha la tête sur le coté poussant un petit bruit faisant penser à un « Hein ? »

-Tu as réussi à me sortir de mes pensées au bon moment ..

Il ferma les yeux, et pris la tête de Krokmou entre les mains. Il fit un air triste et fixa le dragon, qui lui , gardait un regard inquisiteur

-Je … je penses que nous devrions arrêter de voir Merida …

Krokmou écarquilla les yeux poussant une plainte . Harold ferma les yeux, voyant le regard suppliant du dragon . Krokmou le poussa en avant, l'obligeant à se justifier .

-Elle … elle va se marier et … je risque de l'a faire retarder et …

Il ne sachait quoi répondre . Il ne savait plus du tout quoi pensez .. il doutait de ses sentiments et il ne savait pas quoi faire .. la galère … Il se tut et fit un léger sourire .

-Bon .. on y va et après on en reparlera , d'accord ?

Krokmou fit une sorte de soupir et baissa la tête , la secouant . Ils sortirent de la petite maison et Harold pris une grande inspiration, les mains sur les hanches, respirant l'air frais de l'île .. enfin .. sauf une brève odeur d'excrément pourri de dragon .. Harold en sentant cela, se bouchant immédiatement le nez, ce tournant vers Krokmou

-Faut partir d'ici ! C'est infect ! Dit-il

Krokmou fit un sourire narquois et se tourna vers Harold . Celui-ci grimpa à toute vitesse sur le dos du dragon, mettant son pied artificielle sur le mécanisme . Krokmou ouvrit grand ses ailes noires et s'envola dans le ciel .

* * *

-C'est alors que surgit de la mer, une vingtaine de bateaux .. les vikings ! Le chef d'entre eux, Stoïk the vast , sorti le premier l'épée à la main .. j'ai sorti mon épée, et-

-Stoïk ta tranché la jambe, tu nous l'a deja raconter papa, fit Merida plantant sa fourchette dans sa viande

-A bon ? Je ne me souviens pas vous l'avoir raconté ..

-Cela fait exactement 27 fois, fit Merida un sourire au coin

-Ah oui ? Fit Fergus se tenant le menton

Elinor lisait tranquillement son livre, tout en découpant délicatement et soigneusement sa viande . Hamish et Harry s'amusait à faire une petite bataille de boulette de pomme de terre, tendis que Hubert s'amusait à faire des grimaces à son père, qui lui tournait parfois la tête, ce qui le fesait rire . Merida, avait le coude poser sur la table, la tête poser sur son poing . Elle tournait sa purée en spirale avec sa fourchette . Puis, elle plongea dans ses pensées … elle fit petit à petit un sourire qui n'échappa pas au regard de la reine .

-Tu m'a l'air bien heureuse dis-moi ?

Merida ne preta aucune attention à sa mère, jusqu'à se qu'elle se rende compte que tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle

-Quoi ? Fit Merida

-Merida ? Fit Fergus battant des cils

-Mais quoi ? Fit-elle desespéré

-Où vas-tu depuis ces quelques jours ? Le tournoi est dans 2 jours et tu m'a l'air moins … agressif que d'habitude, lâcha sa mère

-Euh … je ..

-Elle a des rendez vous avec « H »! Fit Harry lui tirant la langue

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Merida ! Tu as des rendez vous ? Fit sa mère

-Quoi ? non !

Merida ? Des rendez vous avec un garçon ? Comment il est ? Fit Fergus la tête posé sur ses mains

-Non ! Écoutez il n'est rien d'autre qu'un ami !

-Oh la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse ! Fit Hubert en chantonnant

-Amoureuse ?! fit Elinor

-Non ! Fit Merida tournant la tête dans tout les sens

-Il n'est pas handicapé au moins ?

-Euh .. plus ou moins

-Merida ! Fit sa mère

-Quoi comment ça plus ou moins ?

-Oh la menteuse , elle est amoureuse !

-TAISEZ VOUS ! s'écria Merida se levant de sa chaise

Tout le monde se tût, même Elinor, mais elle voulait tout de même des explications à tout cela . Merida se passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir. Puis elle mit ses mains en avant, prenant calmement la parole

-Bon .. alors pour répondre à vos questions … ce n'ai pas des rendez vous, on se voit parce que c'est un bon ami et je lui ai dit que j'allai me marier .. je ne suis pas amoureuse et .. il lui manque une jambe , dit-elle brèvement à son père

-Une jambe en moi ? Un vrai guerrier , j'aime ça ! Dit-il en brandissant le poing et en montrant sa jambe de bois

Elinor se leva et se mit face à Merida , mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Merida serra les dents, par peur qu'elle lui face encore une reflexion .. mais ce qui l'étonna, ce fut le léger sourire qu'elle fit .

-Je suis fier de toi … je ne penserez pas que tu assumerai autant le fait que tu vas te marier .. au point de prévenir un garçon ! C'est très bien de ta part ..

Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, carresant sa chevelure rebelle. Quand Merida se retrouva contre sa mère, elle baissa le regard et ferma les yeux .elle .. non elle ne l'a pas prévenu, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et .. Son coeur se serra aussitôt .. elle allait se marier … alors que Harold .. Pourquoi Harold ? Pourquoi pensait-t-elle à lui alors qu'elle pense à son mariage ? Et puis, il reste ce sentiment … Amoureuse … ce mot la fit sourire .. elle ? Connaître l'amour ? Elle ne sais même pas ce que c'est … elle se sépara de sa mère, gardant les yeux fermé .

-Je .. Je dois y aller ..

Elle recula et sortit de la pièce en courant . Fergus se balança sur sa chaise en arrière, la main lever

-Et bon rendez vous avec ce « H »! a enfaite , c'est qui « H » ? dit-il les mains en porte voix

-Fergus !

-Quoi ?

…

Merida arriva vers la montagne , la tête basse . Elle vit Harold allongé sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête , observant les nuages . Krokmou était allongé à ses cotés et observa le ciel . Harold leva le doigt vers le ciel, un sourire au coin

-Celui là ressemble à Bouldrogre !

Krokmou pencha la tête sur le coté et vit une grosse forme ronde, avec une sorte de queue aussi ronde . Il fit une sorte de rire observant le nuage. Merida descendit de Angus et s'avança croisant les bras, un sourire au coin

-Tiens ! Il y en a un qui ressemble à un cure dent ! Fit Merida se mettant au dessus d'Harold

-Hey ! S'écria t-il

Merida éclata un rire, tendis qu'Harold se releva, un sourire au coin .

-Moi ? Un cure dent ? Je ne pense pas que tu ai bien remarquer tout … ça ! Dit-il en contractant ses biceps

Merida fit un sourire en secouant la tête . Elle se tourna et alla vers Krokmou. Harold pencha la tête sur le coté, et vit .. un bout de papier accroché dans sa ceinture . Il haussa un sourcil, et sans que Merida ne s'en rende compte, il le pris en un clein d'oeil

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit-il en agitant le papier sous le nez de l'adolescente

Merida écarquilla les yeux et essaya d'attraper le bout de papier .

-Harold ! Rends-moi ça !

Harold secoua la tête négativement , un sourire au coin . Il leva le bras, le papier en main , fesant sauté la pauvre Merida . Puis, il recula et se mit à courir vers la forêt . A quelques mètres de l'entrée de la forêt, il se retourna, narguant Merida

-Si tu le veux, il faut venir le cherché !

Merida fronça les sourcils, un sourire sur les lèvres . Elle serra les poings et se mit à courir droit vers Harold. Celui-ci se retourna et entra dans la forêt . Il emmeta un rire, voyant la jeune fille courir derrière lui . Les arbres défilèrent, fesant entendre le clapotit de sa jambe artificielle . Il se mit derrière un arbre, et plus un bruit se fit . Il essaya de retenir sa respiration et tourna légèrement la tête vers sa gauche . Merida avança par petits pas vers sa droite . Elle fit un sourire et pris le papier

-Et hop ! Fit-elle commençant à courir

-Hey !

Ce fut au tour d'Harold de la poursuivre . Merida fit un rire . Elle était plus rapide que le jeune homme, ce qui embêtait quelque peu Harold . Merida continua de courir, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que à ce moment là, elle tribucha à cause d'une racine ressortie de terre, et se retrouva à plat ventre. Harold arriva et sauta par de dessus la racine, et attrapa par la même occasion le papier.

-Harold !

Harold éclata un rire, continuant sa course . Merida se releva , le poursuivant . Après quelques minutes, il arrivèrent face à une rivière . Quelques rochers étaient ressortie, et la profondeur de l'eau ne devait pas faire plus de 25 centimètres . La rivière avait une couleur ambre, par le coucher du soleil . Harold se stoppa et regarda derrière lui . Il vit Merida lui sauter dessus . Il se trouva au sol, les bras écartés, avec Merida par dessus lui

-Harold rends- moi ça !

Mais soudain, Krokmou arriva en bondissant par la forêt . Il arriva à fier allure et attrapa le papier dans la main d'Harold et bondissa par dessus la rivière, arrivant sur l'autre rive . Il se retourna, le papier dans la bouche

-Krokmou ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux adolescents , les têtes tournées

Puis, ils se regardèrent, l'un sur l'autre … ou l'un sous l'autre … enfin , vous m'avez compris ! Merida se mit à rougir et elle se releva vivement, regardant l'autre rive . Une lignée de rochers étaient au milieu de la rivière . Elle pris une inspiration, et mis un de ses pieds sur un rocher . Elle mit ses mains sur les deux cotés, pour pouvoir garder l'équilibre, et elle avança par petits pas . Harold se releva et regarda dans tout les sens . Il fit un sourire et s'avança vers la rivière . Il tendis ses mains, les mettant dans l'eau et la lança sur les rochers face à Merida . Celle-ci s'avança, mais ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde l'acte d'Harold, avant de glisser et de tomber dans l'eau . Elle s'asseya, les yeux grands ouverts et regarda Harold, qui lui commença à traverser . Elle se releva, sa robe bleu trampé et fronça les sourcils

-Harold, tu vas me le payer !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en haussant les épaules

Merida fronça les sourcils, tendis qu'Harold fit un sourire en s'avançant .

-Tu veux jouer à ça hein … souffla t-elle

Elle s'abaissa et lui lança de l'eau en pleine figure . Harold ferma les yeux et son pied dérapa, et il tomba dans l'eau . Il se leva, s'essuyant le visage, et fixa l'adolescente

-Hey !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres

Harold fit un sourire et s'abaissa, l'aspergeant d'eau . Merida fit de même, et une énorme bataille d'eau éclata, oubliant Krokmou et son bout de papier . Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, tout en se lança de l'eau . Tout deux se retrouvèrent tramper de la tête aux pieds, mais tant pis .. pour eux, ça ne comptait pas .. puis soudain, Krokmou lâcha le papier, entrant dans l'eau, éclaboussant les deux adolescents . Merida voulut continuer sa guerre contre Harold, mais son pied dérapa, et elle tomba dans l'eau . Plus un bruit se fit, jusqu'à se que Merida se mit assise, mettant ses cheveux en arrière . Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et fixa Harold . Puis, ils se firent un sourire, et ils explosèrent de rire à l'unisson . Harold s'arrêta quelque peu, et tendis sa main vers elle . Merida lui fit un sourire et attrapa sa main se relevant .

Quand elle se leva, elle se tourna les pouces , a un mètre de l'adolescent, lui faisant un sourire . Harold se passa une main dans sa nuque trampé, et fit un sourire également .. ils restèrent là, à ce regarder, à un mètre l'un deux l'autre . Seul le son d'une petite cascade de la rivière se fit entendre . Krokmou leva les yeux au ciel et soupira . Il s'avança, et donna un coup dans le dos de Merida, la projetant en avant . Elle atterisa sur Harold, ses bras autour de son cou, et son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien . Krokmou fit un grand sourire et se mit quelque peu à rire . Merida se redressa, ses joues devenues rouges pivoines .

-Euh … je ..

-C'est pas grave, murmura Harold, les joues lui brûlants le visage

Ils se regardèrent, le sourire pendu aux lèvres, et le coeur battant de plus belle ..

…

La nuit était tombé, laissant paraître la pleine lune dans le ciel étoilée . Au bord de la rivière, ce trouvait Merida , une couverture autour de ses épaules. Krokmou était endormie au bord d'un feu de camp, tendis qu'Harold remuait les bouts de bois avec un bâton, dans le feu . Il lâcha le bâton, se frottant les mains, et vint s'assoir à coté de Merida. Elle tenait dans ses mains, le bout de papier et fixait les yeux brillants la lune . Harold fit un léger sourire et pencha la tête sur le coté, le regard inquisiteur .

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question .. fit-il

Merida tourna la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papier ? Demanda t-il finalement

Merida baissa le regard, croisant les bras, et elle attrapa sa couverture autour de ses épaules, la resserant d'avantage.

-C'est une lettre … celle des prétendants … ils disent qu'ils viendront dans 2 jours ..

Le sourire d'Harold s'estompa et baissa la tête . Il avait complètement oubliée cela, même si il avait abordée le sujet le matin même avec Krokmou ..

-C'est carrément des « prétendants » .. fit-il

Merida garda pendant quelques secondes le silence . Puis, elle leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant les yeux embuées

-… je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'oblige à faire ça … je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peux pas … choisir .. par nous même …

-Je te comprends .. fit Harold relevant quelque peu la tête

Merida fit un léger sourire, et son coeur tripla de battements.

- … je veux pouvoir tomber amoureuse par moi même ..

Harold leva les yeux vers elle, faisant un léger sourire . Merida fit de même et reporta son regard vers la lune . Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche du soir . Harold s'allongea à ses cotés, regardant également la splendeur de la pleine lune .

-Co .. comment ça va se passer exactement ? Demanda t-il

Merida tourna sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard inquisiteur . Pourquoi il voulait savoir ça ? Et puis après tout … qu'est-ce que ça va lui côuter .. elle reporta son regard vers le ciel étoilée et eut un regard neutre

-Dans 2 jours, un tournoi se fera .. les 3 clans viendront et présenterons leurs fils en titre de mes prétendants .. celui qui réussira à tirer au milieu de la cible avec un arc .. obtiendra .. ma .. main … murmura t-elle

Harold garda le visage neutre et baissa quelque peu les yeux . Merida prit une inspiration fermant les yeux et voulut changer de sujet .. elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit

-Comment tu as perdu ta jambe ? Demanda t-elle

Harold tourna la tête vers elle, tendis qu'elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche . Pourquoi elle a demander ça ? Quelle idiote ! Se dit-elle . Elle a réussi a rendre l'atmosphère encore plus tendu qu'elle ne l'était. Harold soupira et decida à parler après un temps de réflexion

-Je t'avais dit que le village était en guerre avec les dragons ?

Merida tourna la tête et la hocha .

-Mon père avait réussi a capturer Krokmou après qu'il avait essayer de me proteger contre eux .. il essayait de trouver l'île des dragons, pour pouvoir détruire leur nid .. mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir à faire à la Mort Rouge …

-la Mort Rouge ? Le dragon légendaire ?

Harold hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau le ciel

-Je suis arrivé avec mes amis à l'île, essayant d'aider mon père et de sauver Krokmou .. mon père a reconnu que les dragons étaient pacifique après avoir m'avoir vu chevaucher Krokmou, ainsi que mes amis . J'ai fini par rentrer dans un combat entre moi et Krokmou contre la Mort Rouge … je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de tel .. il devait faire plus de 10 mètres de haut, les ailes déchirés, les dents faisants la taille d'un tronc d'abre et aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir …

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Merida, entendant la description de ce dragon, et imaginant l'horrible scène dans sa tête … un jeune homme maigrichon et un dragon face à un tel monstre …

-On a enchainé un combat sans merci … la Mort Rouge chuta contre le sol, tendis que l'aileron de Krokmou prenait feu … je suis tombé de la selle de Krokmou, en pleine chute libre sur le sol alors qu'une explosion se fit par le crache de la Mort Rouge .. la dernière image dont je me souviens, ce fut Krokmou fonçant sur moi , essayant de me ratrapper, et les flammes qui m'engloutissaient …

Un silence ce fit pendant quelque secondes ..

-Je me suis reveillé chez moi, avec Krokmou .. ici .. dans ma maison comme si ne rien n'étais .. je me suis lever mais … je me suis retrouver avec ça .. fit-il en montrant sa jambe en férail . Quand je suis sorti, les dragons et mon village étaient en paix et en harmonie total .. enfin .. avec quelques désagréments … les dragons sont des dragons ! … mais j'ai toujours eu cette impression … qu'est-ce qui se serai passé si .. je n'aurai pas rencontré Krokmou ou que je ne l'aurai pas sauvé ? Mais je me dis que … maintenant, ma vie est meilleur ..

Merida fit un sourire et tourna la tête vers Harold . Harold tourna la sienne vers Merida et lui fit également un sourire . Leurs souffles se melèrent, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre .

-Merci d'être là pour moi … fit Harold

-Merci aussi à toi .. je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi … fit Merida

Merida fit un sourire et s'avança, callant sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon . Harold fit un sourire, pencha sa tête, et mit sa tête sur celle de Merida, fixant la lune . Ce qui fut surprenant, c'est que ce n'est pas Merida, mais bien Harold qui pris la main de l'adolescente . Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, fesant palpiter le coeur de ces deux adolescents. Krokmou ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, observant avec un grand sourire la scène devant lui. Harold fixa le ciel, la main dans celle de Merida et celle-ci contre lui … son coeur battait la chamade et il sentait son corps s'emflammer … ce sentiment … qu'était ce sentiment … il passa un moment à y penser .. et il n'avait plus de doute la dessus … la penser qu'il avait le matin même de vouloir l'oublier, disparut complètement de sa mémoire .. il ne voulait plus la quitter .. parce que maintenant, il était sûre d'une chose … Il l'aimait .


	7. Chapter 7 : Découverte

Chapitre 7 : Découverte 

Le soleil se leva, illuminant deux corps allongés près d'une rivière . Krokmou était endormi, à a peine 3 mètres des deux adolescents, près du feu de camp, éteint désormais . Merida se réveilla la première, habitué aux levés matinales . Elle observa le ciel et tourna la tête . Elle était à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harold sentant sa respiration. Elle avait toujours sa main dans celle du jeune homme, leurs doigts enlacés. Un bras d'Harold était autour de la taille de l'adolescente, ce qui ne fit que faire battre d'avantage son coeur. Elle distinguait chaque détails de son visage. Ses taches de rousseur, ses paupières délicates, ses lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le front. Tous ces détails qu'elle appréciait … elle fit un léger sourire à la vue de son visage . Pourquoi elle se sentait si bien ? Elle sentait son coeur battre à chaque fois qu'elle le regarde, ou qu'elle soit si proche de lui.

Soudain, elle chercha à savoir quel était ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour l'adolescent .. puis, des mots .. non … des paroles lui vint à la mémoire : « il suffit qu'il te fasse rire .. » . Oui .. qu'est-ce qu'il ont pû rigoler ces deux là .. elle ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des lustres … « qu'il te fasse confiance .. » Oui .. sinon il ne lui aurait surement pas dit tous ses secrets .. il ne se serait pas dévoilé à elle .. il ne serait pas si proche d'elle … la confiance régnait entre ces deux adolescents .. « et que vous ayez pleins de points communs .. » Tellements .. c'est clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire la connaisance de quelqu'un qui la comprenne autant que lui .. elle le comprenait également .. ces années de solitude qu'il avait et passé sa vie a vouvoir changer son destin .. c'était comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées ..

mais une dernière phrase la troubla , coupant sa respiration .. « est pouf ! Ton coeur bat la chamade et tu tombes amoureuse » … Qu .. quoi ? Elle .. l'aimait ? Non ça ne pas .. toutes ces phrases résonnèrent dans sa tête .. Alors .. ce sentiment … c'était ça ? C'est ça qui fait battre son coeur à chaque instant ? C'est ça qui fait brûlaients ses joues quand elle sent sa chaleur contre elle ? C'est ça qui te faire sentir bien à chaque instant ? C'est ça qui te fais remarquer chaque détail de ses yeux ? C'est ça .. ce sentiment ? Alors .. elle l'aimait ? Oui .. elle l'aimait .. ça ne pouvait qu'être ça .. à cette pensé, elle fit un sourire, fixant l'adolescent .. Puis, son regard vira sur ses lèvres .. son coeur batta d'avantage .. elle fit un sourire, et elle s'avança .. quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, elle ferma les yeux, et changea sa direction, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue chaude. Krokmou ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Il fit un sourire à la vue de cela .. c'était tellement touchant .. Harold ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers le visage de Merida

-Euh .. fit-il

Merida se redressa aussitôt, lâchant la main de l'adolescent, et recula de un bon mètre, toujours assise. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ses joues étaient aussi rouge que du sang .. Harold se mit assis et observa l'adolescente

-Je .. je suis désolé .. je .. begailla la jeune fille

-hé .. fit-il du voix rassurante, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il

Merida tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire soulagée . Elle se leva, ainsi qu'Harold . Ils se fixèrent, le sourire pendu aux lèvres . Puis, Merida et Harold tournèrent leur tête vers Krokmou, qui lui avait un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? Firent les adolescents à l'unisson

Krokmou plissa les yeux, et secoua la tête . Merida lui tira la langue et elle regarda le soleil . Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Harold

-On a passa la nuit ici ? demanda t-elle même si la réponse semblait évidente

-Euh .. oui .. fit-il

Merida cogna sa paume contre son front tout en serrant les dents.

-Aïe ! ma mère va me tuer !

Elle regarda Harold et lui fit un sourire

-... Mais je regrette rien .. fit-elle

Harold fit également un sourire et se dirigea vers Krokmou. Il monta sur son dos et fixa Merida

-Viens, je te ramène à la montagne fit-il

Merida lui fit un sourire complice et grimpa sur le dos du dragon, serrant la taille d'Harold . Krokmou s'envola dans le ciel, avec en dessous la forêt . Ils survolèrent la forêt pendant un moment ce qui surpris Harold et Merida

-On a couru .. a travers tout ça ? Demanda Harold, tournant sa tête en arrière

Merida haussa les épaules et fit un léger sourire. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la montagne et virent Angus , toujours là . Harold se tourna et regarda Merida

-Au moins .. il est toujours là , dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

Merida secoua la tête, et donna un léger coup dans l'omoplate du jeune homme. Ils se possèrent au flan de la montagne et Merida se dirigea vers Angus . Cette nuit passé ne semblait pas déranger le pauvre cheval. Merida monta sur son dos et regarda Harold

-Alors .. comment on fait ? Demanda t-elle

d'habitude, ils se voyaient tout les jours .. et là .. c'était le lendemain .. enfin c'est un peu près ça .. Harold se tena le menton et fit un léger sourire

-Euh .. tout à l'heure ?

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Oui … ça fais plaisir de te voir .. tous les jours, fit Harold, ses joues devenues rouges, ça te dis de se voir à la clairière de notre rencontre ? Ça serait bien ..

Merida fit un sourire et hocha la tête, chevauchant Angus, qui galopa vers la forêt . Harold fit un sourire et se tourna vers Krokmou . Celui-ci avait le même sourire qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il se parlaient ainsi .. Harold fit un sourire, caressant la tête de la furie nocturne

-Tu avais raison … fit-il

Krokmou élargissa son sourire, et lécha le visage de l'adolescent. Harold fit un léger sourire, essuyant son visage , et montant sur la selle en cuir sur le dos de Krokmou.

…

Stoïk était assis sur son fauteuil, au bord du feu de cheminée, rechauffant la pièce de la maisonnette. Harold entra, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança, passa derrière la chaise, et embrassa la joue de son père, passant de l'autre coté. Stoïk écarquilla d'abord les yeux , puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête observant Harold

-Je vois que ça s'est bien passé dis-moi .. fit-il

-Oh papa .. elle est si .. si ..

-Guerrière ?

-Incroyable !

-Oui, ça compte aussi ..

Harold fit un sourire et se mit devant son père

-Tu avais raison .. fit-il

Stoïk fit un grand, mais alors, grand sourire . Il se leva prenant ses épaules entre ses mains, et le secoua

-Mon Harold ! Enfin tu est tombé amoureux ! Quelle nouvelle ! Je veux savoir plus !

Harold se trouva secouer dans tout les sens. Stoïk se stoppa et lâcha les épaules du jeune homme, voyant qu'il y est aller un peu fort .. Harold reprit ses esprits et fit un sourire au coin, plissant les yeux

-Je .. je n'ai qu'à te l'a présenter ! Fit-il

Stoïk garda son sourire, frappant dans ses mains

-Mais quelle merveilleuse idée ! Dit-il

-Je vais la convaincre de venir dîner à la maison, fit Harold une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux

-Vas-y ! va ! Je suis impatient ! Fit Stoïk sautant de joie

Harold fit un sourire et sorti de la maison . Quand il sortit, il retrouva Krokmou allongé sur le sol. Quand il alla monter sur la selle, une voix capta son attention, enfin plusieurs voix .. il se retourna , et vit toute la bande, les bras croisées, derrière lui

-Alors ? Fit Kognedur

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Harold

-Merida et toi ? Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Rustik, battant des cils

-ça ne vous regarde pas, fit Harold les joues rouges

-Ahhhhh je vous l'avez dis qu'il sortait avec elle ! Fit Rustik

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne sors pas avec elle ! Enfin … murmura t-il

Kognedur et Kranedur s'avancèrent et se mirent à tourner autour du jeune viking .

-Mais oui .. on te crois tu sais , fit Kranedur fesant un clin d'oeil à Kognedur

Astrid s'avança, croisant les bras

-peux-t-on faire la connaisance de cette Merida ? Demanda t-elle

-ça risque d'être probable, fit Harold avant de monter sur la selle de Krokmou

Krokmou ouvrit ses ailes, et ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel . Une fois loin de Berk, Harold soupira, tapotant le cou de la furie nocturne

-Merci mon vieux, j'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais me lâcher ! Fit-il

Krokmou fit un sourire et se reconcentra dans son vol .

…

Merida arriva dans la salle à manger du palais, le sourire pendu aux lèvres . Elle s'asseya sur sa chaise en bois et regarda à sa droite . Elle reporta son regard vers son père, le regard inquisiteur

-Papa, où est mère ? Demanda Merida

-Elle est parti règler un problème sur la salle du trône pour l'arriver des clans

Merida baissa les yeux et les ferma .. elle aimait Harold .. et elle allait se marier … son moral en pris un sérieux coup .. elle leva le regard vers son père, le regard suppliant.. mais elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire .. qu'il ne pouvait rien et que c'est les traditions .. il fallait trouver une solution .. à tout pris .. Un soldat entra dans la salle, fesant sortir Merida de ses pensées . Il arriva, avec un plateau en argent . Il le tendis au roi, et celui-ci pris la lettre qui s'y trouvait .. il ouvrit et lu la lettre . Merida garda le regard fixe sur son père .. de quoi parlait cette lettre ? Et qui l'a envoyer ? Elle n'eut le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, que Fergus frappa du poing la table, faisant sursauter Harry, Hubert et Hamish . Il avait le visage décomposé, et ses sourcils fronçés, le regard remplis de colère

-Je n'arrive pas y croire ! s'écria t-il

-Quoi ? Demanda Merida

-Une rumeur se fait dans les environs .. figure toi que Stoïk à un fils et qu'il menace de venir me combattre également !

-Et alors ? Tu n'a à avoir peur d'un idiot comme le fils de Stoïk , lâcha Merida

-Merida, il peut controler les dragons ! Il à réussi à dompter la première furie nocturne et à vaincre la Mort Rouge à lui tout seul ! Comment il s'apelle déjà ..

Merida baissa sa fourchette, sourcils fronçés

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas lui c'est-

-Harold ! Voilà , il s'apelle Harold !

Merida lâcha sa fourchette, qui tomba sur la table . Sa respiration se fit forte, et elle avait les yeux exorbité , la bouche grande ouverte . Fergus regarda curieusement sa fille .. Non … Harold .. non ça ne peut pas être .. Elle se leva , faisant un pas en arrière, fixant un point devant elle

-Il faut que je partes .. tout de suite ..

Sur ce, elle sortit en courant . Fergus regarda ses triplés, et haussa les épaules

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

…

Merida chevaucha à fier allure Angus . Elle … elle aimait un viking .. non .. j'arrive pas à y croire .. se dit-elle .. quand elle arriva à la clairière, Krokmou et Harold y étaient déjà . Merida descendit en une seconde du cheval, s'avançant vers Harold, sourcils fronçés . Harold se retourna et l'a vit . Il fit un sourire et s'avança .

-Merida ! Il faut que je te parles, fit-il

Merida s'avança, les poings serrés et se trouva face à lui

-TU EST UN VIKING ?!

-Euh oui .. pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda t-il surpris

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je suis Merida ! La princesse ! L'héritière d'Ecosse ! je suis la fille du roi Fergus et de la reine Elinor !

Harold ouvrit quelque peu la bouche et écarquilla les yeux . Il fixait Merida, la respiration presque coupé

-Qu .. quoi ? Fit-il

-Je suis l'héritière d'Ecosse ! Toi et .. ton père attaque mon royaume ! ton père a presque tué le mien ! Il est désormais avec une jambe en bois ! dit-elle l'engueulant

-hé ! C'est pas ma faute ! Pourquoi tu m'a pas raconté que tu étais la princesse !? j'aurai dû m'en douter avec l'histoire des prétendants et des clans !

-Tu aurai pû me le dire ! comment tu n'a pas pû dire rien que le mot Berk dans tes phrases ? j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai menti !

-Tu est aussi fautive que moi ! ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre ! dit-il poings serrés et sourcils fronçés

-Rahhhhhh ! dit-elle levant les bras au ciel

Elle s'avança, poussant Harold sur le côté, et se dirigea vers le tronc d'arbre au sol, et s'asseya sur le bout du tronc . Elle posa sa paume contre sa joue et ferma les yeux . Harold garda les poings serré, mais les dessera, le coeur serré .. de un, il aimait une princesse, de deux, son royaume et les vikings étaient en guerre , et de trois .. elle le detestait désormais .. il soupira, fermant les yeux .. il tourna la tête vers Krokmou, qui lui avait le regard triste face à ça .. Harold se tourna, et vint s'assoir à l'autre bout du tronc . Il soupira, fermant les yeux .. Il fallait faire quelque chose .. il fallait se réconcilier avec elle .. il releva la tête, faisant un sourire au coin . Krokmou s'avança, se mettant devant le jeune viking . Harold pris la tête de Krokmou entre ses mains, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres

-Ahhh … tu avais raison Krokmou .. elle cachait quelque chose .. mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce soit une princesse ! Nan mais tu l'a vu ..

Merida tourna sa tête, en haussant un sourcil . Elle se tourna vers Angus, qui se trouva face à elle. Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains, carresant sa crinière

-Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer .. chuchota t-elle …. Angus, Angus, Angus … lui ? Un viking ? Laisse moi rire ! Un viking est fort, musclé, brave .. le contraire de l'énergumène a ma droite ..

Harold tourna sa tête, un sourire au coin, puis, il se tourna observant son dragon

-En même temps ! Elle se comporte comme un homme .. elle sais utiliser un arc, alors qu'une princesse doit être soigné et gracieuse .. ce qu'elle n'est pas ..

-Hey ! Fit Merida se relevant, tu n'est qu'un vaut rien ! Je n'aurai jamais deviné que tu était un viking parce que tu .. ressemble à une arrête de poisson !

-Traitresse ! Fit-il en se relevant

-Abruti ! Dit-elle se rapprochant, poings serrés

-Pourri gâtée !

-Menteur !

-Menteuse !

-espèce de traitre !

-Sale rousse !

-Espèce de … fourbe !

Ils se regardèrent les sourcils fronçés et poings serré . Pendant une seconde, ce fut le silence . Puis soudain, ils explosèrent littéralement de rire . Ils se tenèrent les côtes, tellement ils rigolaient .

-Fourbe ? Fit Harold en rigolant

-J'avais plus que ça en stock ! Fit Merida se tenant les côtes

Ils redoublèrent de rire, pliés en deux . Puis, ils se regardèrent. Leurs rire se cessèrent petit à petit, et leur sourire s'estompèrent .. ils se redressèrent , se regardant . Harold baissa les yeux et se remit face à Merida

-J'arrive pas à croire que .. on soit obliger de faire ça .. fit-il

-Moi non plus .. dit-elle la voix basse

Harold releva les yeux et leva quelque peu les mains devant lui

-Pourquoi les vikings et l'Ecosse sont en guerre ? Demanda t-il

-Je ne sais pas .. fit-elle … comment on va faire ?.. je ne veux pas qu'on ne se voient plus à cause de ça .. … je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi .. fit-elle

Harold baissa les yeux, et serra la mâchoire .. il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard rassurant

-Je te promet de trouver une solution …. laisse moi jusqu'à demain

-mais demain c'est le tournoi , dit-elle

-Je trouverai une solution aussi pour cela .. je te le promets ..

-Tu .. ferai ça .. pour .. moi ? Murmura t-elle

Harold fit un sourire face à elle .. ils se regardèrent, plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre .. une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescente .. peu importe qu'il soit un viking ou non, il compte plus que tout, et le perdre serai inimaginable .. il ferait ça pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi .. Merida fit un sourire, et pris les mains d'Harold , le coeur battant d'avantage .. Harold fit un sourire, le coeur battant la chamade .. Merida s'approcha, rapprochant son visage du sien . Elle ferma les yeux, et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Krokmou éternua, ce qui fit sursauter les adolescents, qui reculèrent en à un rien de temps. Merida et Harold eurent les joues rouges et se sentirent plus que gênée .. Krokmou s'en voulut à mort d'avoir gâchée un si beau moment .. Merida se resaisisa, montant sur le dos d'Angus

-Je dois partir .. je compte sur toi .. fit-elle

Harold lui fit un sourire, et Merida chevaucha Angus, et ils disparurent dans la forêt . Harold soupira .. qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il aimait la princesse .. il n'en revenait toujours pas … il fallait à tout pris trouver une solution .. à la fois pour le tournoi du lendemain, et à la fois pour la guerre .. Krokmou s'avança, se mettant à ses cotés . Harold se tourna, fronçants les sourcils

-Toi, tu vas me le payer, dit-il montant sur son dos

Krokmou soupira .. c'est vrai qu'il va le regretter .. il ouvrit ses ailes et ils disparurent dans le ciel . Seul le silence régnait dans cette clairière, où quelques minutes plutôt, un viking et une princesse se trouvaient, leur coeur battant de plus belle …


	8. Chapter 8 : papa, j'aime un viking !

Chapitre 8 : papa, j'aime un viking !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Il faut les attaquer dès demain, ou se seront nous qui périrons ! S'écria Stoïk le poing en l'air, qui est avec moi ?!

Les vikings poussèrent un cri de guerre , brandissant les épées en l'air . Harold se trouvait derrière la porte, et écoutait la conversation qui se faisait dans la salle de réunion. Il se tourna vers Krokmou, et lui fit un regard inquiet … a vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour arrêter cela .. il en était presque incapable ..

-Je vous remercie, et je vous retrouve demain sur le champ de bataille !

Les vikings poussèrent un cri et sortirent de la salle. Harold se mit sur le coté et laissa les personnes passé, avant de rentrer, se mettant à coté de son père. Il se frotta les mains, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure

-Euh .. papa ..

Stoïk se tourna, et son regard de guerrier disparut, laissant place à un grand sourire .

-Harold ! Alors ? Je veux savoir ! Dis moi qu'elle a dis oui ! Dit-il le secouant par les épaules

-Euh .. elle peut pas pour l'instant mais .. elle fera son possible pour venir .. dit-il

Stoïk lâcha les épaules d'Harold et mit ses mains sur ses hanches , gardant son sourire malgré tout

-Bon .. si Merida vient demain, tu lui dira que ce ne sera pas possible, demain nous devons partir

-Euh .. alors, à ce sujet .. je me demandais .. juste par hasard .. pourquoi on attaque l'Écosse ? Je veux dire, il ne nous ont rien fait

Stoïk fronça les sourcils, fixant son fils, qui lui gardait un regard inquisiteur

-Ils ne nous ont rien fait ? Ils ne nous ont rien fait ?! Bien sûr que si !

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Harold

Stoïk alla protester , mais il soupira. Il s'asseya sur une chaise en bois, mettant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Harold garda le regard fixe sur lui, avec derrière lui Krokmou , qui lui regardait également le chef du village

-A l'époque , les vikings vivait sur la terre d'Ecosse .. ont étaient heureux, et l'Écosse était sous le contrôle de Harold Harrandous Haddock premier du nom . Puis, et arriver Henry DunBroch, qui à attaquer notre territoire au moment où on ne n'y s'attendait pas . Il a tout rasé, nos maisons, nos écuries, nos étables , nous obligeant à partir, impuissants . Par chance, on a finit par tomber sur une île. Berk. Si on ne serait pas tombé ici, on serait sûrement à la mer à cet instant ! Mais ce n'est qu'après que l'on a subit les attaques de dragons . Depuis, Harold Horrendous Haddock premier à jurer de ce venger de L'Écosse , mais il a été tué avant avoir pû se venger .. depuis, on a toujours été en guerre, mais je vengerai l'honneur du village ! Je vengerai l'honneur de mon arrière grand-père ! S'écria t-il

Harold baissa les yeux, serrant la bouche . Il soupira et regarda son père, mettant ses mains en avant

-Bon .. peut être que ils ont détruit nos vies .. mais .. euh … c'est du passé maintenant et tu penses pas que on devrai faire la paix ? Après tout .. on est heureux ici et .. on est en paix avec les dragons

Stoïk se leva, fixant Harold les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresse à ça maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu veux faire la paix exactement ?

-Euh .. parce que … je .. je pense que ça sert à rien de faire la guerre et .. enfin .. begailla t-il

-C'est ridicule Harold ! Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

-Mais-

-La discution est close !

Il passa à coté d'Harold et sortit de la salle, claquant la porte en bois massif derrière lui . Harold laissa tomber ses épaules, et soupira

-Tatala ! On est mort ! Dit-il

Krokmou leva la tête et bouscula Harold . Celui-ci avait le regard inquiet ne sachant quoi faire

-Bon.. il faut maintenant faire quelque chose pour Merida . Fit-il

Il baissa les yeux, se tenant le menton . Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage . Il claqua des doigts, regardant Krokmou

-Je sais ! Fit-il , même si ça risque d'être risquer .. murmura t-il … écoute mon vieux, quoique qu'il se passe ou que je fasse, je veux que tu ne viennes pas m'aider, compris ?

Krokmou fit un grognement négative, voulant protester à sa manière

-Compris ? Refit Harold

Krokmou soupira et hocha sa tête . Harold fit un sourire, caressant la tête du dragon . Il prit sa tête entre les mains, les yeux remplis de détermination

-Maintenant, partons au château Dunbroch , dit-il

Krokmou poussa un rugissement , ce qui fit sourire Harold, puis grimpa sur le dos de la furie nocturne . Celui-ci ce mit à courir, fesant ouvrit la porte en bois et s'envola à fier allure dans le ciel.

…

-Oh tu est absolument ravissante, fit Elinor les mains devant sa bouche

Merida était tendu comme un piquet, les poings serré

-Je .. peux plus respirer ..

Elle avait une longue robe bleu clair en tissu satiné, refermé jusqu'en haut de sa tête par un tissu blanc. Elle avait une sorte couronne posé sur sa tête enfermé et une ceinture couleur or. Elle avait les yeux exorbité et elle tirait une grimace

-Tourne toi , fit sa mère

Merida soupira tant bien que mal, et tourna sur elle même, manquant de se ramasser . Sa mère fit un grand sourire se tenant les mains.

-Je peux plus bougé .. fit Merida

-Quelle merveille .. fit Elinor mettant ses mains en prière devant sa bouche.

Merida fit un cri de désespoir, la respiration presque coupé. Elinor fit un sourire et s'approcha de Merida, la fierté dans ses yeux

-Merida ..

Merida arrêta de tirer sa grimace et regarda sa mère

-Maman ?

-Surtout …. n'oublie pas de sourire, se reprenna t-elle

Merida soupira et sortit avec sa mère de sa chambre .

…

Merida se pencha en arrière, mais resta sur place . Puis elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soupirant. Elle se redressa , par ordre de sa mère, et fit ressortir une mèche de ses cheveux roux. Elle croisa les bras et ferma les yeux .. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer .. elle pensa qu'Harold n'avait pas pû trouver une solution .. elle soupira, repensant à lui .. le roi, la reine et elle même se trouvaient assis sur des trônes dans une grande clairière dans les montagnes.. grand n'était pas le mot .. des tables étaient installé sous des tenelles, avec quelques plat, qui n'échappa pas aux triplés, des boissons et quelques jeux pour les plus petits . les cibles étaient en places . Les 3 clans étaient derrière les chefs, assistants au commencement.

-Archées à vos marques ! S'écria Elinor une main dans celle de Fergus et l'autre en l'air

-Oui archées à vos marques ! Reprit Fergus

La foule poussa des cris enthousiaste, brandissant les poings. Le premier clan , fut celui de MacGuffin . Le fils ainée s'avança, empoignant son arc, se qui fit taire la foule en délire . Il était blond, légèrement enrobé et était vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle écossaise verte. Ce qui était surprenant chez lui, c'est qu'il parlait dans une langue incompréhensible .. Il s'avança, l'arc en main, et tendis la corde , les yeux plisser . Il lâcha la corde et la flèche se planta tout en haut de la cible, faisant faire pousser des « Anh ..» à la foule . Le seigneur MacGuffin se frappa sa paume contre son front, soupirant. Merida fit un sourire et se pencha vers son père

-Je pense qu'il aurait préféré le lançer de tronc d'arbre ..murmura t-elle

-Ou le lançer de sangliers .. fit Fergus en rigolant

Merida mit sa main devant sa bouche évitant de rire. Puis ce fut au tour du fils Machintoch de tirer . Il fit voler sa chevelure au vent, avant de se concentrer, faisant faire pousser des cris aux filles . Il avait un kilt rouge, et avait le torse nue. Il avait une chevelure brune, qu'il aimait particulièrement .. il se mit en position , bombant son torse, et lâcha la corde. La flèche se planta à seulement quelques centimètres de la cible . Il s'énerva aussitôt poussant un cri et lança son arc dans la foule, se mettant à terre .

-Il lançe haut ! Fit Merida

-Et tu as vu sa chevelure volé au vent ? Dit-il se passa une main dans ses cheveux roux

-Fergus , fit Elinor

-Quoi ? Fit-il , haussant les épaules

Et enfin, ce fut l'ainée du clan Dingwall de passer à l'action .. enfin .. il avait les cheveux blonds, dressés en épis sur sa tête, avait un costume typique écossais verts et avait … l'expression faciale d'un abruti .. Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui même, faisant tomber toutes ses flèches au passage, inquiétant son père . Il essaya de mettre la flèche, tirant la langue par la difficulté et quand il parvenait, il se mit en position. La flèche vira sur le coté . Il la remit, mais celle-ci revira . Merida fit un sourire .. on aurait dit Harold ! Dans sa manière d'utiliser un arc bien sûr .. mais au bout de la troisième fois, Fergus s'énerva

-Oh finissons en ! TIRE ! s'écria t-il

Celui-ci sursauta, lâcha la corde . La flèche se planta au centre . La foule l'acclama , pour le plus grand bonheur du chef Dingwall. Il se mit à sautiller, narguant ses concurrents. Merida ferma les yeux, et soupira. Et voilà .. c'est la fin … se dit-elle . Puis, soudain, une personne, cacher par un chaperon noir s'avança par la foule, brandissant un drapeau . Celui-ci représentait un dragon noir dans un cercle vert .il se mit entre les cibles et la foule enleva son chaperon . Merida fit un sourire , fixant ..

-Harold ? Souffla t-elle

-J'y crois pas .. fit Fergus

-Je suis Harold Harrandous Haddock troisième du nom, fils de Stoïk the Vast, Viking ! S'écria t-il

La foule se mit à chuchoter . Fergus fronça les sourcils, les dents serrés

-Je suis ici pour réclamer la paix ! C'est pour cela que je m'engage à participer au tournoi ! S'écria t-il

La foule se mit soudainement à pousser des cris , brandissant les lances .

-Faites quelque chose !

-Abat le viking !

La foule poussa des plaintes à en rien y comprendre. Fergus mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs du trône, fusillant du regard le jeune homme

-Comment oses-

-Harold ! S'écria Merida

-Quoi ? Fit Fergus et Elinor à l'unisson

Merida se leva et descendit les escaliers en courant . Elle accourut et sauta dans les bras d'Harold, enlevant le tissu blanc de sa tête, faisant paraître sa chevelure rebelle. Harold ferma les yeux, le cœur battant . La foule ne fit qu'intensifier le son de leurs cris et de leurs plaintes.

-Tu est venu .. fit-elle

Merida se sépara d'Harold, mettant ses mains, sur son torse .

-C'est quoi au juste ton plan ? Demanda t-elle

-Euh .. je me suis dis .. si .. si j'arrive à gagner et bien .. on .. la guerre sera finit enfin .. évitant la guerre .. bégailla t-il les joues rouges pivoines

Merida fit un sourire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux .

-Tu comptes demander ma main pour pouvoir éviter la guerre ? C'est ça ? Comprit-elle

Harold hocha la tête, plongeant dans les yeux de la rousse .

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire .. tu va demander ma main .. fit-elle, le cœur battant

Harold fit un sourire, plissant les yeux.

-Oui je m'en rends compte .. chuchota t-il malgré la foule

Merida fit un sourire, ainsi qu'Harold. Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues rouges . Pour Merida, ce fut insoutenable .. elle s'avança en une seconde, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harold . Celui-ci écarquilla d'abord les yeux, le cœur s'arrêtant de battre, puis il les ferma, posant une main sur sa joue, approfondissant leur baiser . Quand cet acte se fit, plus aucun bruit ce fit entendre . La foule regardait la scène abasourdit .. un viking et la princesse d'Écosse .. quelle tableau ! Fergus se leva, le visage rouge . Il semblait bouillonner à l'intérieur . Il se mit debout, les poings tellement serré, que ses mains se mirent à blanchir . « H » .. Harold ! Pourquoi il n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ! A vrai dire .. c'était inimaginable ..

- Comment oses tu ! ARRETEZ LE ! hurla Fergus

Merida et Harold se séparèrent par le cri de Fergus. Soudain, des soldats arrivèrent, empoignant les bras d'Harold . Celui-ci se débâta , mais il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir des gardes qui l'attrapait .

-Lâchez moi ! S'écria t-il

Merida s'avança, donnant des coups aux gardes. Un d'entre eux ce retourna, poussant Merida en arrière. Celle-ci tomba sur les fesses, les larmes lui tombant sur les joues

-Laissez le ! Je vous en pris !

…

Krokmou était allongé, au bord d'une montagne, donnant une vue imprenable sur le tournoi qui se déroulait en dessous de lui . Quand le fils MacGuffin passa il fut surpris , mais il fut soulagée qu'il n'ait pas réussi . Quand le fils Machintoch passa, il plissa les yeux et tira la langue face à sa chevelure et à son narcissisme, mais écarquilla les yeux quand il s'était énervé à en balancer son arc à travers la foule . Et quand arriva le tour du petit Dingwall et sa façon de manier un arc, Krokmou fit un sourire et esclaffa un rire . Mais il se tût, voyant la foule l'acclamer . Il plissa les yeux face à cela . Puis, le moment qu'il redoutait se produisa . Un drapeau se dressa, laissant paraître Harold . On pû l'entendre de là où se trouvait Krokmou.

-Je suis Harold Harrandous Haddock troisième du nom, fils de Stoïk the Vast, Viking ! S'écria t-il

Krokmou garda le regard rivé sur Harold et sur la réaction du roi . Mais il fit un sourire, voyant Merida le serrer dans ses bras . Ils semblaient discuter . Krokmou plissa les yeux, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent quand il vit Harold et Merida s'embrasser passionnément .. Il fit un grand sourire .. il bondissait limite de joie face à cela . Mais il se stoppa et eut la pupille étroite quand le roi Fergus se mit à hurler

-Comment oses tu ! ARRETEZ LE ! hurla Fergus

Krokmou se redressa aussitôt et se mit devant la montagne . Mais il se stoppa quand il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Harold . Il se retint du mieux qu'il pouvait, les pupilles fines face à la scène qui se produisait . Mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase, quand Merida fut projeter à terre, avec Harold qui se débattait . Il fit un bond, et glissa le long de la montagne. Il bondissa en l'air, ouvrant ses ailes, planant le plus longtemps possible . Il ouvrit la bouche, inspirant l'air .

-Laissez le ! Je vous en pris !

Juste après, une tenelle pris soudainement feu . Merida leva les yeux et vit Krokmou arriver . Il sauta sur les gardes et grogna, poussant un cri déchirant dans la plaine . Fergus poussa un cri, brandissant son épée . Harold écrasa le pied d'un garde qui le tenait et se dirigea vers son dragon, quand le garde bondissa se tenant le pied en poussant des « ouille ». Il arriva et monta sur la selle du dragon .

-Je t'avais dit de pas venir ! S'écria t-il

Krokmou l'ignora et s'envola vers le ciel quand Harold put mettre sa jambe artificielle sur le mécanisme . Mais quand il fut en apesanteur, Fergus observa les soldats, ayant préparer des catapultes et baissa la main

-Feu ! s'écria t-il

-Non ! hurla Merida

Au mieux de tirer, des pierres, les catapultes envoyèrent un filet . Krokmou se tourna et poussa un rugissement quand le filet lui tomber droit dessus . Ses ailes se mêlèrent avec le filet et il chuta vers le sol . Un soldat empoigna le bras d'Harold, et le sortit du filet, laissant le dragon emprisonner. Merida alla l'aider, mais d'autres gardes empoigna les bras de l'adolescente. Harold réussisa à dégager un bras, ainsi que Merida et se les tendis

-Harold !

-Merida !

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, mais d'autres soldats arrivèrent et emmena Harold , lui attachant les mains dans le dos . Harold s'éloigna, conduit par les gardes, tendis que Merida étaient tenus par les soldats, impuissante .

-Non ! Je t'aiderai je te le promets ! Dit-elle les larmes coulant

Quand Harold fut emmener , les gardes lâchèrent Merida, qui s'écroula sur le sol sanglotant . D'autres soldats, prirent les recoin du filet, et traina Krokmou. Fergus se mit devant Merida, les sourcils fronçés et la mâchoire serré. Merida leva la tête et se mit aux pieds de son père le suppliant

-Je t'en supplie ! Laisse le partir ! Prend moi à sa place mais lui fait pas de mal ! Je t'en supplie ! Fit Merida

-UN VIKING ! TU VOYAIS UN VIKING ?! EST TU NOUS LA CACHER ?!

-Non ! Je ne l'ai su qu'hier , mais s'il te plait, épargne le ! Supplia Merida

-Jamais ! Jamais je ferai cela tu m'entends ?

-mais papa, je l'aime ! S'écria t-elle

Puis, elle se plaqua les mains devant sa bouche . Elle n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais dû dire ça .. ça ne ferai qu'aiguiser la colère de son père

-Tu quoi ? s'écria Elinor qui se mit aux cotés de Fergus

Merida se releva, les mains devant elle, tendis que le roi et la reine bouillonnaient intérieurement

-Je vous en supplie .. laissez le .. fit-elle dans un dernier espoir

Fergus se tourna vers un soldat, les sourcils fronçés et le regard remplis de colère et de haine. Il le fixa et pris un ton froid et dure

-Qu'on le condamne à mort

-Non ! s'écria Merida, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Pour une fois dans ta vie écoutes moi !

Elle s'approcha, touchant son bras . Fergus se retourna violemment, faisant projeter Merida en arrière. Elle atterisa sur le dos, et releva la tête . Fergus secoua la tête et partit, le pas dure . Merida tourna la tête vers sa mère, le regard remplis de tristesse

-Maman ..

Elinor releva la tête et partit également . Elle baissa les yeux, la respiration forte . Des perles salées coulaient sur se joues, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même , pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ..


	9. Chapter 9 : Brisé et enfermé

Chapitre 9 : Brisé et Enfermé

Fergus poussa violemment la porte, la faisant rebondir sur le mur, provoquant un énorme bruit sourd . Il entra, poings serré et sourcils froncés . Il fit des allés retour à coté de la table, le visage aussi rouge que du sang .Elinor rentra à son tour, en colère également, mais beaucoup moins que le roi Fergus . Elle s'asseya sur sa chaise en bois, jouant avec ses doigts . Ça n'aurait tenus qu'à elle, elle se les tordraient dans tous les sens. Ni Elinor , ni Fergus ne prononça un mot .Seul le bruit des pas sourd de Fergus et le grincements de ses dents se fit entendre dans la salle à manger .

Non. Impossible . Merida ne pouvait pas aimé un viking ! Surtout le fils de Stoïk ! Mais pourtant, il a une jambe en moins et le « H » de Harold … pensa Fergus . Mais malgrè tout , il aimait plus que tout sa fille, il était fier d'elle et il la respectait . Il a toujours été là pour elle . Non, ce n'ai pas lui le méchant, ce n'ai pas lui qui veut absolument brisé son bonheur, au contraire, il ne veut que son bonheur … mais oui ! Stoïk ! Il a surement dû demander à Harold de charmer Merida pour qu'il perde la raison … pensa Fergus .. quelle fils de trôl ! Quelle barbare ! Osé brisé le coeur de sa fille, c'est inaceptable, il devait faire quelque chose ! . En pensant cela, Fergus devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Non . Impossible. Merida ? Amoureuse d'un viking ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible .. pensa Elinor . Elle pensait que sa fille était pareille qu'elle, et qu'elle serait sâge, poli et qu'elle serai une princesse digne de ce nom .. mais déjà depuis son enfance, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, pour le plus grand désespoir de la reine .. Elle à tenter plusieurs fois de lui montrer la voie, mais Merida à toujours voulu être « libre ». Elinor aimait sa fille, elle l'a protège depuis toute petite, elle à toujours été là pour elle, et elle sera toujours . Mais est arrivé ce viking ! Il a osé détourner Merida de son droit chemin . Elinor ne pouvait pas l'accepter, non le fait qu'elle aime un viking, enfin un peu tout de même, mais le fait que ce Haddock brise le coeur de sa fille .

Puis, un valet entra dans la salle, mains dans le dos .

-Monseigneur

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Elinor et Fergus à l'unisson

Le valet fit un pas en arrière et se resaisisa . Il racla sa gorge et reprit

La furie nocturne à été conduit en cage, le jeune viking à été enfermé dans une cellule au sous-sol et la princesse à été conduit et enfermer dans sa chambre .

-Bien, je vous remercie, fit Fergus levant une main en l'air .

Le valet fit un pas en arrière, mais Fergus l'interrompit dans son élan

-Stop ! Asseyez vous

Il poussa une chaise en bois en arrière , regardant le valet . Celui-ci regardait à la fois le roi et à la fois la chaise . Il souffla et s'avança , s'asseyant sur la chaise . Fergus posa violemment un papier sur la table et posa une plume et de l'encre . Il fronça les sourcils, et se remit à faire des allées retour

-Écrivez !

Le valet se racla la gorge et pris la plume, la trempant dans l'encre . Fergus soupira, essayant d'évacuer la colère . Il s'arrêta, posant ses poings sur la table, bras tendus

- plus aucune menace, ni stratégie de votre part ne m'atteindra désormais ..

Le valet écrivait ce que dictait le roi, la main quelque peu tremblante

-J'ai le plaisir de vous informez que ….

-« votre fils à été arretez !.. , reprit Stoïk la lettre dans la main, .. Il est beaucoup moins coriace que vos rumeurs le prétendent .. sachez que vos ruses ne marcheront point désormais, car le dénommé Harold Harrandous Haddock III à été comdamné à mort …

Sur ces derniers mots, son coeur s'arrêta .. non .. il n'a pas osé ! il a osé faire ça ?! pensa Stoïk . Il reprit la lecture, l'âme remplis de tristesse et de colère

-.. Maintenant, stoper vos plans, laissez tranquille ma fille, et venez venger votre fils devant moi si vous en avez le crans »

Stoïk semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, mais également extérieurement à vue d'oeil … Il frappa du poing sa table en bois et se leva, les dents tellements serré, qu'elles pourraient exploser à tout moment.

-C'est une déclaration de guerre ! hurla t-il

Sur ce , Gobber entra, un sourire aux lèvres

-Stoïk, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il de se passer à la forge

Il se stoppa et vit l'expression faciale de Stoïk, il pencha la tête sur le coté, le regard inquisiteur

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda t-il

-Dis moi que tu as vu Harold dans les parages, dit Stoïk la voix froide

-Euh .. pas que je m'en souvienne , non

Stoïk soupira . Puis, ses dents grincèrent . Il releva la tête, le regard rouge et frappa du poing la table, qui s'effondra sur le sol . Gobber fit un pas en arrière, et croisa ses bras

-Pourquoi ? Où il est ? Demanda t-il

-voilà où il est ! s'écria Stoïk lui tendant la lettre

Gobber la pris et la lit . Quand son regard décrocha de la feuille, il fronça les soucils, fixant le chef du village.

-... pourquoi il y a écrit « laissez tranquille ma fille » ? dit-il s'arrêtant dans la lecture

-Aucune idée .. il a dû se tromper ..

Gobber haussa les épaules, continuant la lecture, mais il fronça les sourcils, l'ayant finit

- … Tu crois qu'il est trop tard ? Demanda Gobber

-Non ! Non ..

Il se mit dans une intense réflexion avant de devenir rouge . Il s'avança d'un pas lourd, mettant Gobber sur le coté, et poussa la porte de la maison . Il se mit sur le seuil de la porte et observa les vikings qui passaient. Il leva les mains en l'air, la voix dure

-Votre attention !

Tous le monde se retournèrent et se rapprochèrent , écoutant Stoïk

-Préparez les bateaux, préparez vos armes ! car ce soir, nous partons en guerre ! s'écria Stoïk

Tous les villagois levèrent leurs armes et s'écrièrent de toutes leur force . Certains partaient déjà préparez les munitions . Stoïk gardait le visage ferme, espèrant que son fils est sain et sauve ..

…

Tristesse . Douleur . Haine . Amour . Mélancolie. Souffrance. Chagrin. Brisé . Tous ces sentiments ce mélèrent dans l'âme de Merida. Elle était assise au bord de sa fenêtre étroite, les jambes repliées, bras croisées et tête plonger . Aucun bruit ne ce fut dans la pièce . Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, aussi anéanti . Sa mémoire repassait en boucle les 5 jours passer avec l'élu de son coeur. Seulement 5 jours, mais tant de souvenirs, tant d'émotions, tant d'amour .. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer tellement la douleur faisait mal . Son coeur était comme transperçé, poignarder, écorcher . Mais ce n'est pas du sang qui s'écoulait, ce n'étaient que des larmes, que de la souffrance. Savoir qu'il allait passer à la corde, pinçait tellement son coeur, qu'elle aurait pû hurler dans la salle sa douleur . Savoir qu'elle ne le reverai plus , était comme un coup de poignard donner un plein dos . Savoir qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui dire « je t'aime », la donner envie d'en finir , d'arrêter de souffrir . Elle releva la tête, le visage remplis d'une tristesse sans fin . Elle se releva, et se mit face à la porte, elle prit son arc,et cassa la petite vitre de la porte . Elle soupira, et regarda à travers . Elle tourna la tête de deux cotés, mais ne vit personne. Puis, Harry, Hamish et Hubert arrivèrent, discutant entre eux . Merida fit un léger rictus et essaya de les appeler

-Les garçons ! Dit-elle

Ceux ci se retournèrent et regardèrent leur soeur .

-Je vous en pris, aidez moi à sortir d'ici

Hubert, le chef du petit groupe, croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil . Merida soupira,comprenant ce qu'il voulait . Le Marchandage . Sa spécialité.

-Et je vous donnerez mon dessert pendant un mois

Ils restèrent fixe, observant un sourcils haussé la rousse. Merida soupira

-Deux mois ?

Hubert se retourna , faisant un signe à ses frères de s'en aller . Ils firent un pas en avant, mais Merida s'interposa

-Toute une année ! Lâcha t-elle

Les triplés se retournèrent et firent un léger sourire . Ils se regardèrent et chuchotèrent . Hubert se tourna, croisant les bras et hocha furtivement la tête . Merida fit un léger sourire et soupira .

…

Maud, la servante, était dans la cuisine . Les fourneaux et les casseroles l'entourait . Elle tenait fermement la clé de la chambre de Merida dans sa main droite. Elle s'avança, faisant chauffé de l'eau dans une casserole. Elle se mit face une table, coupant des carottes avec un couteau . Puis, des pas . Elle se tourna, mais ne vit personne . Elle soupira, reportant son regard vers ses carottes . Encore des pas . Elle se tourna vers sa gauche, mais rien . Encore des petits bruits de pas à gauche, puis un rire . Un deuxième rire et encore des bruits de pas . Maud se leva, la peur montant en elle . Puis, elle se retourna, et vit Harry et Hamish debout sur une table . Elle fit un pas en arrière, les foudroyant du regard

-Bande de petits voyous ! Que voulez vous à la fin ?!

Harry reporta son regard sur la clé . Maud regarda la clé dans sa main et fronça les sourcils. Elle leur tira la langue, et la mit au fond de sa poitrine débordante . Elle croisa les bras, faisant un sourire . Hamish regarda en l'air et hocha la tête . Maud leva les yeux, et vit Hubert sur la ventilation accroché au dessus de Maud . Il fit un sourire et ferma les yeux, les mains en avant . Il sauta et plongea …

…

-Voilà !

Merida se leva de son lit et vit a travers de l'ouverture de sa porte, la clé apporté par les triplés. Elle fit un sourire, enfila son chaperon noir, et pris son arc et ses flèches . Elle rabatta sa capuche et pris la clé . Elle ouvrit la porte, et fit un soupir de soulagement . Elle s'abaissa , serrant dans ses bras ses frères . Elle se releva, le regard remplis de détermination, partit en courant vers les escaliers . Elle courrut à fier allure à travers les couloirs, la capuche cachant son visage . Puis, elle se plaqua contre un mur, écoutant la discution qui se fit entre deux servantes, derrière elle.

-Ma chère Jeanne, savez vous où se trouve le roi ?

-Hélas, vous ne le trouverez pas au palais . Il est parti avec les clans et son armée en guerre avec les vikings .

-Quoi ? Alors ils sont partis ?

-Oui . Est la rumeur prétant que ce combat sera le dernier pour une des deux tribus .. et qu'ils attaqueront au cercle de dolmen

-Je l'espère, ce cercle à été fait par les ancêtres de cette terre .. il nous portera chance, et nous aidera à protéger l'Ecosse de ces barbarres

-Je le sais ma chère..

Merida écarquilla les yeux . Oh non .. les choses ne font que s'ampirer … il fallait aboslument faire quelque chose ! sinon tout est perdu .. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard remplis de détermination. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derriere et traversa le couloir, se cachant contre le mur d'en face. Une servante fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête sur le coté . Elle haussa les épaules, ce disant que ce n'était rien et se retourna. Merida soupira et continua sa route .

Elle accourut à travers des couloirs, des escaliers à travers tout le château. Puis, elle arriva face à une immense porte en bois . Elle pris une inspiration et l'ouvrit doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, malgrè qu'elle soit en pur bois massif . Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et se trouva face à un escalier, descendant en spirale . Des torches emflammées illuminait l'escalier. Elle descendit, l'arc en main . Elle descendit à pas lents, et finit par ce trouver dans une grande pièce . Les cellules étaient à droite et d'autres à gauche. Des colones soutenant le plafond se trouvaient au milieu de la salle . L'endroit était éclairer par des torches et le sol était fait de pavés. Un garde était devant une cellule. Surement celle d'Harold . Elle fronça les sourcils et se plaqua contre une colone, le coeur s'accélerant. Elle soupira et s'abaissa, ramassant une pierre au sol .

Elle l'a lança, la faisant tomber du coté opposé où se trouvait le garde . Celui-ci, empoigna son épée et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le son se fit entendre. Il s'abaissa, tendis que Merida s'approcha l'arc en main . Elle le leva en l'air, mais au même moment, le garde se retourna se jetant sur elle . Ils tombèrent à terre, et Merida se releva, lui ayant donner un bon coup de pied dans le ventre . Elle le fit chucher à terre . Elle mit un pied sur lui, comme pour triompher, et sa capuche s'enleva . Le garde rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla au même moment

-... princesse ?

BOOM ! Il se retrouva assomé . Merida tenait son arc en main et soupira . Elle prit le col de son tee-shirt, et le traina jusqu'à une cellule . Elle le mit au fond et pris les clés accrocher à sa ceinture . Elle se retourna et l'enferma . Elle souffla une deuxième fois et se dirigea vers la cellule d'Harold.

Harold était assis sur le lit suspendu au mur . Il avait une jambe remonter contre son torse, et son autre jambe métallique balançant dans le vide . Il avait le regard rivé vers le sol , le regard vide . Mort . Le seul mot qui lui vint . Mort à l'intérieur . Et bientôt, mort à l'extérieur , sans qu'il n'ai pu dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Merida, sans qu'il puisse lui dire rien que « je t'aime », sans qu'il n'ai pu la revoir une dernière fois … Il était dans tous les sens du terme, Mort . Il aurait voulu revoir son visage, son sourire, son regard … il aurait voulu la sentir contre elle, sentir sa chaleur, sentir son parfum, sentir la douceur de sa peau contre lui … ses yeux se ferma, repensant au dernier moment avec elle … il se souvint de ce moment … quand leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées … Il n'avait encore jamais senti son coeur taper si fort contre sa cage thoracique, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et si bien … c'était un pur moment de bonheur .. il aurait voulu que cela dure, des heures, des jours, des siècles … Pourquoi avait t-elle fait ça ? Était-ce un moyen de le remercier ? Ou de lui dire au revoir ? Ou … ressentait t-elle la même chose que lui ? Il ne le savait … mais son coeur chavira repensant encore et encore à ce baiser passioner … le seul et le dernier …. tout est de ma faute , pensa t-il , il a tout perdu , Merida, Krokmou … Krokmou … il avait essayer de le sauver, et maintenant il se retrouve enfermé, ou même pire … Pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharne sur lui ? Pourquoi s'acharne t-il sur les personnes qu'il aime ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, quand une ombre se fit sur le sol . Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux . Merida rentra les clés dans la serrure , faisant faire un bruit métallique

-Merida .. ? souffla t-il

elle tourna les clés, faisant ouvrir la porte. Il se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux, avant que les larmes ne viennent . Harold se releva , se mettant debout

-Merida ! S'écria t-il rempli d'espoir

Merida rentra et sauta dans les bras du jeune viking. Elle se mit à sangloter dans le cou du jeune homme, tendis qu'il la serra fort dans ses bras, fermant les yeux .

-J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir , fit Merida à son oreille

Harold ne fit que resserer son emprise sur elle, s'empregnant de sa chaleur, le coeur battant la chamade. Puis il l'a pris les épaules, se séparant d'elle

-Tu n'aurai jamais dû venir me chercher, tu ne vas faire qu'ampirer les choses

-Et te laisser mourir ici ? Tu peux toujours rêver !

Harold fit un sourire, passant une de ses mains, dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. Merida lui fit également un sourire et ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux. Le sourire d'Harold s'estompa, laissant voir un regard à la fois inquieter et inquisiteur

-Merida … pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a-

-Chut ! S'écria Merida, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche

Des pas se firent entendre dans la salle . Merida écarquilla les yeux, regardant Harold …

Un soldat passa dans la salle, venant verifier si tout allait bien .. il passa devant la cellule d'Harold, et le vit debout, derrière la grille fermer , un sourire aux lèvres . Il leva la main et fit d'une voix aigue

-Salut

Le soldat haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

-Où est le garde .. barbare ? Dit-il d'un ton froid , regardant de haut en bas Harold

-Il .. est parti .. au petit coin ! Vous l'auriez vu , il sautillait dans tout les sens

Harold fit un sourire, se qui ne fit qu'aiguiser la méfiance envers lui . Le garde se retourna, mais avant de partir, il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, regardant le jeune homme , sourcils fronçés.

-Tu est un monstre pour faire cela

Il se tourna et partit, tendis que le sourire d'Harold s'estompa petit à petit . Merida était plaqu contre le mur, invisible à l'oeil du soldat. Elle soupira, se passant une main sur son front. Harold avait les épaules relachés et la tête baissé. Merida vit la mine déconcertante du jeune viking et se mit face à lui . Elle souleva sa tête par le menton à l'aide de sa main droite et lui fit un sourire rassurant

-Hey … tout va bien … dit-elle penchant la tête sur le coté

Harold l'a fixa et fit un léger sourire. Mais il s'estompa, pour laisser un regard inquisiteur envers Merida

-Et maintenant ? Demanda t-il

Merida écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié de lui dire ce qui ce passait à ce moment même.

-Harold , mon père partit à la guerre avec les vikings !

-Quoi ?! S'écria t-il

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut aider Krokmou et on trouvera une solution

Harold fronça les sourcils, les yeux remplis de détermination . Il s'avança, prit la clé cahcer sous l'oreiller du lit suspendu, et ouvrit la porte .

-Allons-y !


	10. Chapter 10 : Labyrhinte

Chapitre 10 : Labyrinthe

-Chut .. fit Merida plaqua contre un mur

Harold était juste à coté d'elle, écoutant chaque ordre qu'elle lui donnait .. non pas qu'il était un chien , bien au contraire, elle connaissaitle château comme sa poche et devait surement savoir où se trouvait Krokmou … Merida tourna la tête, lui faisant un signe de la main

-Viens .. murmura t-elle

Harold hocha la tête suivant la jeune fille . Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où était installé à gauche et à droite les fourneaux et les placards et au plein milieu une grande table en bois, avec dessus un couteau et des carottes à moitié découper . Harold fit un sourire et se frotta les mains face à un plat de choux . Il se lécher les babines et tendis la main pour en prendre un, mais Merida arriva et lui frappa la main .

-Pas touche ! Chuchota Merida

Harold soupira, se massant la main . Alors qu'ils traversèrent la cuisine, ils entendirent un cri . Ils se regardèrent et la première chose qu'ils fit : se cacher . Une seule solution possible, la table . Ils s'abaissèrent et se mirent sous la table, jambes repliés. Ils virent deux paires de jambes arriver à droite et une autre paire potelé arrivé en courant vers la gauche . Puis, ils les entendirent parlés

-Maud ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-C'est ces garnements ! Ils ont réussi à prendre la clé et la princesse n'est plus dans sa chambre !

-Quoi ! Il faut-

-Mais le roi est parti ! Fit la deuxième personne

-Alors prévenons les gardes ! Elle est surement partis vers le sous-sol !

-J'y vais !

-Je t'accompagne !

Les deux femmes qui étaient arrivés partirent aussitôt

-Et moi ? Fit Maud seul désormais

Merida se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête vers Harold

-Allons nous en .. souffla t-elle

Harold hocha la tête, et ils rampèrent jusqu'au bout de la grande table en bois . Mais par malchance, Harold se cogna la tête contre la table et poussa un cri :

-Aïe ! S'écria t-il

Maud se tourna alors, sourcils froncés . Elle s'abaissa et vit Harold la fixer, les yeux exorbité .

-Ahhh ! s'écria-elle d'une voix suraigüe

-Ahhhh ! s'écria Harold pris sur le fait

-AHHHHHH !

Maud courut vers la porte tout en criant « à l'aide ! » , les poignets en l'air . Mais quand elle s'approcha de la porte, une flèche vint se planter sur la porte à seulement quelques centimètres de la servante . Elle se tourna et vit Merida l'arc en main .

-Tu n'as pas intérêt Maud !

Maud courut alors vers l'autre bout de la salle , tout en criant . Harold se releva , mettant ses mains en avant pacifiquement

-Hé ! On se calme je vais rien vous faire !

Maud continua de crier, brisant les tympans des deux adolescents . Puis , Harold pris un rouleau à pâtisserie et frappa Maud sur le haut du crâne, la faisant s'écrouler sur le sol . Harold ferma les yeux, écartant les lèvres, faisant voir ses dents serrés. Il ouvrit un œil et soupira

-Désolé , fit-il

-Tu ne lui feras rien ? Fit Merida un sourire au coin

-C'est pas ma faute, elle avait qu'à se taire ! Fit-il la montrant de la main

Merida ria gaiement, tout en secouant la tête . Puis, elle reprit ses esprits, ouvrant la porte en bois

-Allons y

Harold hocha la tête et la suivit . Ils traversèrent des couloirs, montèrent des escaliers, traversèrent des pièces de tout genres, et arrivèrent à l'entrée arrière du Château . Merida ouvrit la porte et observa les recoins . Harold sortit également et se trouva face à un escalier en pierre collé au mur .la nuit était tombé, laissant paraître le ciel étoilée. Il soupira . Décidément, ce château est un vrai labyrinthe ! Il descendit derrière Merida mais se stoppa quand Merida se tourna tout en claquant sa langue

-J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Murmura t-elle

Harold pencha la tête, et vit Krokmou enfermer dans une cage, ne pouvant bouger, et la bouche bien fermé . Des gardes étaient posté autour de la cage, les lances en main . Harold fronça les sourcils, le cœur serré et les poings serré . Il ne supportait pas voir son meilleur ami ainsi . Il se tourna vers Merida, les yeux remplis de détermination

-Il faut l'aider ! Fit-il

Merida fit un sourire et hocha furtivement la tête . Elle observa ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant... ses yeux vert émeraude qui brillait sous la lueur des torches enflammées .. elle se resaisisa, pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre les moyens .. Un garde arriva face aux 5 autres devant la cage, la lance en mains

-Messieurs, le viking s'est échappé, j'ai besoin de vous pour venir le chercher . Mais seulement une personne restera ici .

Les gardes se regardèrent et se mordirent la lèvre inférieure.. il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de résoudre se problème de qui ira où …

…

-Pierre , papier , ciseaux ! s'écrièrent les gardes

les 6 gardes étaient en cercle, une main dans le dos et l'autre devant .

-Ohhh non ! S'écria un garde

-Et bien, bonne garde !

Les 5 autres soldats partirent , le sourire aux lèvres . Évidement, c'est le plus maigre et le plus naïve qui était resté .. il remit son casque en place, et se tendis droit, mais avait l'expression faciale d'un idiot . Merida fit un sourire et s'avança , le plan en marche . Elle fit un sourire et salua de la main le soldat

-Hey Lewis !

Le dénommé Lewis, leva la lance vers elle, les sourcils froncés

-Tu n'ai pas censé être enfermé dans ta chambre ? Dit-il méfiant

-Moi ? Non il n'y a pas de raison

-Mais on m'a dit que vous et le viking vous vous êtes embrassé

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est lui qui m'a sauter dessus ! Je me suis justifier et je suis totalement pour le fait qu'il sont mieux en prison ! Surtout cette sale bête !

Le soldat tourna la tête, observant la furie nocturne . Il haussa les épaules et baissa son arme.

-D'accord avec vous princesse

Merida fit un sourire, croisant les bras . Quel imbécile ce Lewis , heureusement qu'il n'était pas là lors du tournoi et qu'il soit seul à garder Krokmou .. Elle plissa les yeux et eut un sourire au coin quand elle le vit en train de se dandiner, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu n'aurai pas envie d'aller au petit coin par hasard ?

-Qui ? Moi ? Pas du tout ..

Il ne fit que repliés ses jambes, tenant avec difficulté sa lance. Merida haussa un sourcil, tapotant du pied le sol.

-OK OK OK … surveille le je reviens, dit-il en commençant à courir

-Pas de problèmes

Quand Lewis fut partit, Merida soupira, se passant une main sur son front . Elle fit un signe de la main en arrière, et Harold sortit, se dirigeant vers la cage . Krokmou ouvrit grand ses yeux et se secoua, voyant son ami essayant d'ouvrir la cage . Harold s'abaissa , prenant un rocher et cassa le cadenas . Il ouvrit la cage, et enleva avec quelques difficultés la ceinture tenant fermement la bouche du dragon . Quand cela fut fait, Harold s'approcha le serrant dans ses bras . Il se sépara de lui , agitant son doigt devant lui

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Méchant dragon ! Méchant vilain dragon !

Krokmou fit un sourire et lécha le visage d'Harold . Celui-ci ria gaiement caressant la tête de la furie nocturne. Merida fit un sourire et s'approcha caressant la tête de Krokmou .

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit

Krokmou l'observa, les pupilles dilatés . Il s'approcha, lui léchant le visage. Harold fit un sourire, tendis que Merida ferma fort les yeux, s'essuyant le visage.

-par là !

Une lueur orangée fit son apparation , laissant voir des ombre avançer. Merida et Harold se regardèrent avant de s'écrier

-Partons !

Merida et Harold courrut avec sur les cotés Krokmou . Merida arriva vers les écuries et chevaucha Angus à fier allure . Harold grimpa sur Krokmou et s'envolèrent . Angus galopa à toute vitesse avec sur le dos Merida et juste à coté se tenait Krokmou et Harold en plein vol . Ils traversèrent les champs et les ponts . Le vent du soir fouettaient les visages des deux adolescents. Harold tourna la tête observant la jeune écossaisse

-Tu sais où nous allons ?

-Au cercle de dolmens !


	11. Chapter 11 : Le chagrin fait ( )

Chapitre 11 : Le chagrin fait couler les larmes, la guerre fait couler le sang

La brume se leva . La nuit tomba . La lune s'éleva. Le silence s'installa . La mer s'agita . Soudain, un rythme régulier et lent de tambour se fit entendre . Des centaines de soldats arrivèrent par la forêt et avancèrent à l'unisson, comme des militaires . Les soldats portaient une armure en acier , et un kilt à carreaux rouges . Puis les cornemuses se firent entendre au rythme des tambours . Fergus se trouvaient à l'avant, les sourcils froncés et le regard déterminer . Il se stoppa, à l'entrée du cercle de dolmens. Fergus garda son regard devant lui, où l'a forêt s'ouvrait en deux, laissant paraître l'océan Atlantique au loin.

C'est alors que surgit de la mer, une vingtaine de bateaux, les vikings . Le chef d'entre eux, Stoïk the vast , sortie le premier , l'épée en main … Il s'avança, suivit des vikings et vint se mettre au coté opposé du clan Écossais. Stoïk et Fergus s'avancèrent , et se mirent au centre du cercle de Dolmens. Ils se fusillèrent du regard , les poings ferme. Stoïk leva la tête, la voix froide et dure

-Où est-il ? Demanda t-il

Fergus fit un léger sourire, gardant son regard menaçant envers le chef des vikings

-A la tombe

Stoïk écarquilla et ouvrit la bouche , les larmes montant aux yeux . Son fils.. celui qui a sauvé le village, celui qui n'a jamais perdu confiance en lui après 16 ans d'humiliation , de critiques .. il l'aimait plus que tout, c'est tout ce qui lui restait hormis son village, il était fier de lui … Stoïk fronça les sourcils et serra son emprise autour de son épée. On aurait crut qu'il tremblait à ce moment, pas de peur, mais d'une colère profonde

-tu n'as pas osé .. fit-il

-Maintenant tu sais ce que ça coûte de s'en prendre aux sentiments de ma fille

Stoïk desserra son emprise , et son regard meurtris se changea en un regard inquisiteur , mais menaçant tout de même

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Arrête de jouer à ça ! Tu ne peut plus rien contre Merida ! Tout est fini Stoïk !

-Meri ..

Stoïk écarquilla les yeux et fixa Fergus . Merida .. Harold ! C'est la fille qu'il aime .. non .. ça ne peut pas être …

-Merida est ta fille ?!

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Tu croyais pouvoir m'atteindre avec tes plans ! Et bien tu n'est pas été très malin ! ton cher fils n'a pas été vigilant au sujet de ce tournoi ! qu'est-ce que tu est pitoyable !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-arrête ! ça suffit ! Tu veux la guerre ! TU AURAS LA GUERRE !

Sur ce, Fergus sorti son épée en une seconde, mais Stoïk eut le réflexe de brandir la sienne au même moment .. les bruits des lames résonnèrent, alors que les vikings et les écossais se foncèrent dessus, se combattant . Ce fut un horrible combat , certains vikings périrent ,ainsi que certains écossais . La pluie se mit à tomber , et les cris des guerriers se firent entendre à des kilomètres . Ce fut une vraie rivière de sang et de cris de douleur et de guerre. Ce fut un combat sans merci entre l'Ecosse et les vikings , et personne ne savait qui gagnera, mais une chose était sûr , un seul clan sortira de ce combat .

-Je n'ai fait aucun plan !

-Menteur !

Stoïk et Fergus donnèrent des coups d'épée en haut , un coup en bas, à droite puis à gauche, et hop , on esquive et reprend le duel .

-Tu est si ignoble que tu oses jouer avec les sentiments de Merida !

-Ce ne sont qu'accusations ! Harold l'aimait !

-MENSONGES !

Sur ce, Fergus brandit son épée à deux mains , poussant un cri de guerre . Stoïk prit à la dernière seconde son bouclier et évita de se faire embrocher . Fergus fit un pas en arrière, décrochant la lame de son épée du bouclier du viking et reprit une autre attaque . Stoïk put l'esquiver avec son bouclier et leurs lames se rencontrèrent de nouveaux . Alors que le sang coulait à flot, un arbre prit soudainement feu . Tous les regards se levèrent , et virent une ombre noir se formait dans le ciel étoilée et soudain, une autre attaque se fit au centre du cercle , séparant Fergus et Stoïk en plein combat . Un cheval fit son apparition à travers la forêt , laissant entendre son hennissement. La forme noir descendit du ciel, laissant paraître Krokmou avec sur le dos Harold . Il se mit sur le coté et sauta . Il atterisa un genou à terre et l'autre relevé . Il se releva, pris son poignard et se mit face à son père . Angus passa et entra dans le cercle de dolmen , et Merida sauta de son dos, et se mit face à son père, le menaçant avec son arc

-Harold , tu es vivant .. fit Stoïk

-Merida ! Comment oses tu faire ça ! Et tu as libéré ce barbare ! Fit Fergus

-Ce ne sont pas des barbares ! s'écria Merida

-Tu fréquente la fille de nos ennemies ?! fit Stoïk

-Je te jure que je ne savais pas non plus , mais je .. on ne veut pas que notre amitié se brise à cause d'une guerre stupide !

-Stupide ? tu es en train déshonorée l'honneur de tes ancêtres !

-Exactement ! Ça ne sert à rien de continuer cette guerre ! regarde autour de toi ! la vie de plusieurs vikings sont sacrifiés pour une cause perdu ! S'écria Harold

-On est des vikings ! ce sont les risques professionnels ! Maintenant , laisse moi !

-Jamais ! Fit Harold brandissant son mini poignard

Stoïk haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel . Il tendis sa main et poussa Harold sur le coté avec énergie . Fergus fronça les sourcils et se mit devant Merida, poings serrés

-Si tu l'approche , tu auras à faire à moi !

-Essaye pour voir !

Sur ce, ils brandirent les épées et s'attaquèrent de nouveau . Leurs coups étaient encore plus vigilant, et les guerriers continuèrent d'attaquer sans aucune pitié. Harold se releva et voulu faire quelque chose . Stoïk fut projeter en arrière quand Fergus lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la face . Fergus donna un coup d'épée dans le vide, sauf que l'épée toucha la jambe métalique d'Harold et celle ci se brisa . Harold tomba au sol et ne put se relever . Il essaya plusieurs fois, mais sans succès . Il leva les yeux et vit horrifié , Fergus arrivant un sourire aux lèvres et l'épée en main.

-Plus jamais tu feras souffrir ma fille .. je t'ai condamné à mort, tu seras condomné à mort .. quand mon épée est sorti , il doit gouter au sol d'un viking …

Harold écarquilla les yeux, impuissant. Fergus brandit son épée , le regard remplis de colère et de rage . Harold respira fortement et il pensa que la dernière image qu'il vera , ce sera le père de celle qu'il aime l'achevant. Il ferma les yeux, un bras devant pour le proteger, mais lorsque Fergus voulut l'attaquer, Merida s'interposa entre eux deux , et se fit poignarder en bas du ventre . Fergus se bougea pas, la respiration coupée . Il enleva son épée et quand il voulut l'approcher , Merida eut la bouche grande ouverte et s'effondra au sol

-MERIDA ! hurla Harold ouvrant les yeux

La respiration de Fergus se fit forte et rapide . Il s'abaissa et pris Merida dans ses bras

-Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait .. qu'ai-je fait ..

Merida ouvrit les yeux et toussa . Fergus calla la tête de l'adolescente contre un rocher , se mit à sa droite , et l'observa, les larmes lui montant aux yeux . Stoïk se releva et il ne fit aucun mouvement voyant la scène devant lui . Il leva la main en l'air et tout les vikings cessèrent le combat, ainsi que les Ecossais, voyant leur princesse au sol .

-Merida je suis désolé ..

-.. Ce .. n'est rien père .. articula Merida

Harold ne pouvant se relever, rampa jusqu'à Merida . Quand il se trouva à sa gauche . Il avait les yeux écarquillés et avait la respiration forte et régulière . Il regarda Merida dans les yeux, puis vers sa blessure , qui tachait sa robe de rouge . Il tendit sa main vers elle , mais la ramena aussitôt vers lui . Merida toussa de nouveau , le regard vers Harold .

-Ha .. Rold ..

-Merida reste ici, reste avec moi .. je .. eumh .. parle moi ! Oui parle moi

Harold prit sa main et la mis la où se trouverai son coeur, l'empoignant à deux mains . Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elles menaçaient de couler à n'importe quelle moment. Merida garda son regard vers lui et observa ses yeux qu'elle aime tant …

-Harold .. je .. je ne t'oublierai jamais ..

-Si c'est une manière de me dire aurevoir ce n'est pas la peine de parler , fit Harold secouant la tête

-Non .. tu ..ne comprends pas .. articula t-elle

Elle toussa de nouveau , tendis que Stoïk vint se mettre aux cotés de son fils .

-Je … je t'aime ..

Le visage d'Harold sembla se décontracter , fixant les yeux grands ouverts la rousse . Il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le coté

-.. Quoi ?

-Je .. je t'aime Harold .. dit-elle la voix enroué

Harold éclata un léger sanglot, une larme coulant sur sa joue .

-.. Moi aussi je t'aime Merida .. murmura t-il

Merida fit un sourire, des perles salées dévalant ses joues . Harold approcha sa main de son visage et mit de ses mèches rebelle derrière son oreille, gardant l'autre main dans la sienne . Il garda sa main posé sur sa joue et s'approcha . Leurs visages se rapprochèrent ,et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent , Ils fermèrent les yeux . Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, pour formé un baiser passionnée entre une princesse et un viking . Le soleil se leva, laissant paraître ses rayons jaunes sur les pierres du cercle , et faisant voir la rosée sur l'herbe verte de l'endroit . Leur baiser était un moyen de se dire leur amour, de se confier , de se partager , mais en ce moment , c'était comme pour dire aurevoir ..

…

les yeux fermés, Elle sentait les douces lèvres d'Harold sur les siennes .. elle avait rêvé ce moment , elle l'avait esperer , et elle a pût lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait .. son coeur battait fort, bien trop fort .. Elle était partager entre le bonheur, la tristesse et la peur .. elle avait mal , la douleur de sa blessure l'empregnait , mais elle se retenait de crier, d'hurler .. non .. elle voulait profiter de leur instant à eux .. leur dernier et le plus beau .. à travers ses quelques jours, elle avait vécu et ressenti des sensations et émotions qu'elle ne connaisait pas , elle a découvert des sentiments dont elle croyait ne connaître un jour .. puis , sa tête se mit à tourner , et sa respiration se fit trouble .. elle le savait .. elle venait la chercher, la mort arrivait .. elle aurait voulu se débattre, elle aurait voulu pouvoir vivre ce baiser pendant des heures, des jours, des années .. puis , la vie ne mit à défiler devant ses yeux , sa vie passé à être une princesse, ses discutions, ses parents, ses frères , sa vie .. puis un moment défila en détail devant ses yeux et le temps semblait se stopper, comme revivant ce moment .. ce moment qui ai changé sa vie à JAMAIS ..

_-pourquoi là vie est si cruel avec moi .. _

_elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Soudain, elle se figea quand elle entendit une brindille se craquer derrière elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se retourna. Sa respiration se fit forte et irrégulière quand elle vit un dragon noir comme les ténèbres à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle recula d'un pas, mais trébucha derrière le tronc, et se retrouva derrière. Sur ce, elle pris son arc autour de sa taille, sortit une flèche, la mis en position, tendis la corde et se mit en position défensive … assise... le dragon se pencha en avant et se mit a grogner et poussa un rugissement déchirant . Elle tendis la corde d'avantage et ferma un œil, prête à tirer _

_-Ne tire pas ! _

_Soudain, un adolescent sorti de nul part et se mit devant le dragon, les mains en l'air. _

_-S'il te plait , il ne veut pas te faire de mal _

_Elle desserra son emprise sur son arc, et détendit sa corde. Elle observa la bouche grande ouverte la scène devant elle . L'adolescent se tourna face au dragon et mit ses mains sur ces hanches _

_-Krokmou ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends à la fin ? Tu c'est bien qu'il ne faut pas faire ça ! Vilain dragon ! Dit-il avec un ton grondeur _

_le dragon s'assit et eut la pupille dilaté . Il baissa les oreilles, comme si il venait de se faire gronder. Le jeune homme se retourna et l'a regarda _

_-je suis désolé, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude_

_Elle se releva petit à petit, l'arc en main . Krokmou, en voyant l'arme se remit à grogner, la pupille étroite _

_-Krokmou ! Cria l'adolescent _

_Elle sur le coup lâcha l'arc . Elle eut les yeux ronds, par la peur .. Krokmou, en voyant l'arc à terre cessa de grogner et eut les pupilles dilatés. Elle se calma quelque peu fixant l'adolescent. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec une frange. Il avait un tee-shirt a manches longues vert, avait un pantalon vert légèrement plus foncé, avait une sorte de veste en fourrure. Il avait les yeux verts et avait des taches de rousseurs, ainsi que des bottes en fourrure .. enfin .. seulement une botte en fourrure .. son autre pied était un bout de férail .. _

_-tu … tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda t-elle encore troublé _

_-De quoi ? Ahh de Krokmou, non c'est mon ami_

_-ton .. ton ami ? _

_-oui. Les dragons ne sont pas ce que l'ont pense, dit-il en grattouillant la tête de la furie nocturne _

_Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et avait un léger sourire , voyant le dragon se comporter comme .. un petit chien affectif _

_-ah oui ? Dit-elle en s'avançant à petits pas _

_Le jeune homme l'a fixa de haut en bas . Puis, il croisa les bras et eut un regard inquisiteur_

_-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t-il_

_-je .. mon cheval s'est enfui et … j'ai atteris ici .. dit-elle en s'enroulant de ses bras _

_l'adolescent croisa les bras et s'avança _

_-si tu veux, on t'aide a le retrouver ? Ce sera une façon de se faire pardonnez. N'est-ce pas Krokmou ?_

_Celui-ci plissa les yeux et soupira. Elle fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle leva la tête et pris un air amuseur . Elle tendis la main face à l'adolescent , avec un sourire _

_-Merida, dit-elle simplement _

_Le jeune homme fit un sourire et pris la même expression de visage qu'elle. Il tendis la main et lui serra la main en la secouant _

_-Harold _

Puis, ce fut le noir . Plus rien . La dernière image qu'elle vut , ce fut le doux visage de l'élu de son coeur ..

…

Tous le monde observaient la scène ébailli .. Le soleil se leva et le ciel devint d'une couleur azur . Puis , Merida décrocha ses lèvres de celles d'Harold, tournant la tête sur le coté, les yeux fermés . Harold rouvrit les yeux, et ne vit qu'elle ne fit aucun mouvement . Il écarquilla les yeux et prit Merida par les épaules.

-Merida … Merida .. ? Merida !

Il l'a secoua mais il se stoppa quand il réalisa que cela ne servait à rien . Puis, les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, ce fut un vrai torrent de larmes . Il prit Merida dans ses bras , et sanglota , le visage plonger dans son cou . Fergus laissa tomber quelques larmes, la tête basse . Il releva ses yeux embuées et fixa Harold , qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps . Il avait supporter durant toute sa vie les critiques, les plaintes, le déshonneur de son village .. son père n'était pas fier de lui à l'époque et tout le monde esperait qu'il changerai .. il était consideré comme un boulet, une erreur , la personne qui gâche tout autour de lui … mais jamais , jamais , il n'avait versé ne serait-ce qu'une larme . Il pense même qu'il n'a jamais pleuré de sa vie .. et les premières larmes qu'il versa, fut pour elle .. pour Merida .. pour la personne qu'il aime de tout son coeur …

-Tu l'aimais vraiment .. ? demanda faiblement Fergus

Harold leva les yeux vers Fergus . Il avait les yeux tellement embuées , qu'on aurait cru que si il clignait des yeux, au moins 5 larmes tomberaient .. ses joues étaient rouges et des cernes se formèrent sous ses yeux ..

-De tout mon coeur … murmura t-il la voix enroué

Fergus ferma les yeux et baissa de nouveau la tête .. il a été aveugler par sa haine .. tellement, que cela à couter la vie de sa fille .. il s'en voulait à mort à se moment .. comment allait t-il pouvoir le dire à Elinor ? Au peuple ? .. Stoïk leva les yeux vers Harold et posa sa main sur son épaule

-Je suis désolé fiston .. murmura t-il

Harold garda son visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille , ne prononçant aucune parole . Stoïk leva les yeux vers Fergus et soupira .

-Arrêtons .. arrêtons tout cela .. nous avons fait plus que de mal que de bien .. fit Stoïk

Fergus leva les yeux vers lui et hocha lentement la tête

-Oui .. je suis d'accord ..

Harold leva les yeux vers son père et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Celui ci lui répondit avec un sourire réconfortant et plissa les yeux . Stoïk se leva et observa tout les guerriers aux allentours

-Que le sang cesse de couler ! Que la guerre s'arrête ! Que de morts ! Que de haine ! Arrêtons cela ! Et vivons en paix non de Zeus ! Pour l'honneur et le respect de Merida Dunbroch !

Tous les guerriers se regardèrent, et l'un après l'autre , ils lâchèrent leurs épées et leurs boucliers à terre . Le bruit des lames resonnèrent sur le sol , prouvant leur respect . Stoïk tourna son regard vers Fergus et se fixèrent , hochant la tête à l'unisson . Harold fit un léger sourire et reporta son regard sur Merida

-On a reussi .. , murmura t-il ,.. on a reussi ..

Harold s'approcha et lui donna un baiser sur son front . Il se sépara d'elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue , dessinant les coutours de son visage et tomba sur la joue de la rousse . Harold soupira et passa son doigt sur sa joue , enlevant la goutte d'eau salée . Son doigt passa sous son nez, et Harold plissa les yeux . Il pencha la tête sur le coté, le regard semblerait-il inquisiteur . Il garda son doigt sous son nez pendant quelques secondes . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur son doigt . Il tourna la tête vers Fergus, un sourire illuminant son visage

-Elle respire .. elle respire !


	12. Chapter 12 : Epilogue

Chapitre 12 : Épilogue 

Rien. Noir . Obscurité . Silence . Où est t-elle ? Est-elle morte ? Non , sinon elle ne penserait pas en ce moment .. ou bien c'est cela la mort, passer l'éternité à pensez à sa vie et à se lamenter sur ses regrets et ses envies passé .. Aïe ! La douleur lui vint . En bas du ventre . Là où elle s'était faite sa blessure . Elle ressent la douleur ? Alors que la mort l'a emporté ? Peut-être est-ce aussi une condition de la mort, ressentir la douleur qui nous à traverser . Elle sait pourquoi elle est ainsi , et elle ne regrette rien . Non . Rien . Puis , alors que l'obscurité régnait, de la lumière traversa ses paupières closes . Elle voyait la lumière ? Mais que ce passait-il à la fin ? Puis, par la plus grande des surprises, elle réussisa à ouvrir une de ses paupières . Puis l'autre . Sa vue se fit d'abord trouble, puis elle put distinguer l'endroit où elle se trouvait . Elle était sur son lit, une commode disposé en face , une fenêtre laissant paraître les rayons du soleil, des rideaux, une porte … Elle se redressa légèrement, se tenant le haut de son crâne . Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite

-Je .. je suis .. dans ma chambre … dit-elle finalement

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa couverture en soie. Non . Elle n'était pas morte . Ou alors elle est un esprit . Elle ne savait plus quoi pensez . Elle se souvint avoir vue sa vie défiler et puis plus rien . Maintenant, elle se retrouve dans sa chambre, tranquillement . Puis, la douleur revint . Elle poussa sans le vouloir un petit cri . Elle soupira , quand la souffrance se dissipa de nouveau . Elle prit une inspiration, et souleva le drap qui l'a recouvrait . Elle était en pyjama en deux parties blanc . Elle souleva son tee-shirt, et vit un bandage entourer le bas de son ventre . Elle plissa les yeux, la bouche fermée, et soupira . Elle approcha ses doigts du bandage, mais les ramenèrent à elle quand la douleur revint . Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit , les yeux fortement fermé , et les dents serré .

Elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit et vit sa robe favorite posé dessus . Elle sentait bon le propre . Maud à sûrement dût l'a laver à cause du sang qui à dut la tacher . Elle se redressa et la prit entre ses mains . Elle l'examina et l'a sentit . Elle sentait bon la lavande . Elle adorait ça . Elle soupira et se mit au bord de son lit, les pieds pataugeant dans le vide . Bizarrement, elle se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté Harold .. lui , se réveillant dans son lit , avec une jambe en moins . Cette fois, c'est elle qui se réveille, avec une blessure qui aurait pu lui couter la vie .. Harold .. Harold ! Où est-il ? Son père l'a t-il abattu ? La guerre ? Qui à gagner ? Que c'est t-il passé durant son sommeil qu'elle croyait éternelle ? Dès ces pensés, Merida fronça les sourcils . Elle posa ses pieds à terre et garda l'équilibre . Elle s'avança vers sa fenêtre étroite, mais fut aveugler par la lueur du soleil . Elle frotta ses yeux et marmonna quelques plaintes . Elle se tourna et prit sa robe bleu fonçé .

Aïe ! Mais la douleur était moins intense que lors de son réveil . Elle remit en place sa robe, tira sur ses manches , et passa un coup de main brève dans ses cheveux . Elle se dirigea vers sa porte en bois et souffla . Elle prit la poignée et la tourna . Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un couloir vide devant elle . Elle fit un pas, puis elle s'avança . Par petits pas , elle tournait la tête des deux cotés, observant chaque pièce . Personne . Cuisine . Personne . Salle à manger . Même résultat. Salons. Pareil . Elle soupira .. les vikings ont-ils gagnés la guerre ? Est-ce pour cela que ce château est fantôme ? Alors pourquoi était-elle là ? Était-elle effectivement un esprit ? Elle baissa la tête , perdue dans ses pensées .

Elle continua d'avancer et arriva face à la porte en bois qui donnait sur la petite cour du palais , avec une cabane dans un arbre, de l'herbe fraiche, quelques bancs et quelques chemins pour ce balader . Elle prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte à deux mains . A peine la porte ouverte, un cauchemar monstrueux fit son apparition à quelques mètres de la porte . Merida la referma soudainement , plaqué à la porte . Elle ferma les yeux et soupira . Elle prit son courage à deux mains et rouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte . Une fois celle-ci grande ouverte, Merida eut la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, quand elle vit des vikings se baladant avec quelques soldats, d'autres vikings étaient assis sur des bancs , charmant quelques servantes et quelques villageoises et deux ou trois dragons volés en toute liberté . Merida frotta ses yeux, croyant rêvé, mais même résultat quand elle les rouvrit . Elle secoua la tête , le regard rivé devant elle

-Je le savais, je suis morte , dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Non, mais tu as bien essayer pourtant

Merida tourna la tête sur le coté et vit Harold, le sourire illuminant son visage , avec à sa droite Krokmou , les pupilles dilatées .

-Harold !

Elle fit un grand sourire, et accourut vers le jeune viking . Elle arriva vers lui et sauta dans ses bras , enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Harold ferma les yeux , les mains posées dans son dos , la serrant contre lui . Merida se sépara de lui , les mains posé sur ses épaules

-Tu es réel ?

Harold haussa un sourcil, les yeux plissés .

-Je dois te répondre sincèrement ?

Merida fit un sourire, passant une main sur sa joue . Elle s'avança et posa faiblement ses lèvres sur le siennes . Harold ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douceur de sa chaleur. Après un moment, qui semblait trop court pour Harold, Merida se sépara de lui , un sourire aux lèvres

-Tu es réel ..

Harold fit un sourire, la fixant . Puis , Merida fronça les sourcils observant autour d'elle-même

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle

Harold fit un sourire et prit ses mains .

-Merida , la guerre est fini ! On a réussi ! Fit-il les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire pendu aux lèvres

-On a réussi ?! Ils ont fait la paix ? demanda t-elle surexcitée

-Oui ! s'écria Harold

Merida poussa un rire et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harold, sautant de joie . Harold l'a prit par la taille , et l'a souleva, tournoyant sur lui-même en faisant un rire . Après plus de 3 tours , Harold lâcha Merida . Celle-ci fit un tour sur elle-même n'en revenant pas . Elle se dirigea vers Krokmou et le serra dans ses bras . Krokmou eut les pupilles dilatés , fixant Harold tout sourire . Merida se sépara du dragon et tourna la tête vers son bien aimé . Elle baissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le coté

-Tu l'a réparé ? Demanda t-elle

-Quoi ? Ahh mon pied , oui même si m'a prit du temps à refaire le même résultat, dit-il agittant son pied métallique

Merida fit un sourire, plongeant dans ses yeux .Puis soudain, une trompette se fit entendre . Harold fit un sourire et monta sur le dos de Krokmou

-Merida , viens !

Celle-ci lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais Harold lui répondit qu'avec un sourire. Il lui tendis la main , et Merida l'empoigna , grimpant sur le dos de la furie nocturne. Krokmou secoua la tête et déploya ses ailes, s'envolant vers le ciel azur . Il survolèrent le château , les forêts et se dirigèrent vers les montagnes . Après presque cinq minutes de vol, ils arrivèrent par dessus une grande plaine, là où s'était dérouler le tournoi . Les trônes et les stands étaient installés et une cible était là également . Une grande foule était réuni , mélangeant des vikings et des écossais , formant un arc de cercle devant les trônes . L'altitude chuta, et le dragon se posa derrière la foule . Merida et Harold descendirent , passant à travers les personnes réunis . Ils arrivèrent à l'avant et Merida fit un sourire quand elle vit son père à coté de Stoïk ,le sourire aux lèvres . Elinor était à la droite de Fergus, observant la foule avec respect

-Merci d'être venu aussi nombreux mes amis !s'écria Fergus, Si vous êtes tous ici ,c'est pour célébrer et signer, notre acte de paix entre nous, et les vikings !

La foule poussa des cris enthousiaste , faisant sourire les deux chefs réunis. Fergus s'approcha et mit son bras autour du cou de Stoïk , le secouant

-Et il s'est vairé que nous ayons beaucoup de points communs avec nos amis les bar … euh les vikings !

-C'est un plaisir également de pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre ! Cela économisera sur le prix du métal pour nos épées ! Fit Stoïk

La foule se mit à rire par la blague foireuse de Stoïk. Puis Merida s'avança, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie . Elle fit le plus beau des sourires et sauta dans les bras de son père . Celui-ci s'abaissa et l'a serra dans ses bras , évitant de lui faire du mal à cause de sa blessure .

-Je t'aime papa .. fit-elle

-Moi aussi ma chérie ..

Merida se sépara de lui , lui souriant . Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger clin d'oeil . Puis, Fergus fut projeter sur le coté par Elinor qui s'empressa de prendre le visage de Merida et d'éxaminer ses moindres égratinures .

-Tu vas bien ? Dis moi que tout va bien ! Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir ainsi ?

- Tout va bien mère , articula t-elle, les joues écrasés par les mains de sa mère

Elinor s'approcha et lui fit une multitude de baisers sur son front , passant à ses joues et à son nez . Merida fit un léger rire, serrant dans ses bras sa mère . Merida se sépara d'elle et tourna la tête vers Stoïk et l'observa . Celui-ci s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule .

- Je suis heureux de ENFIN te connaître Merida , dit-il tout sourire

- Enfin ? Harold vous à parler de moi ?

- Si il m'a parler de toi ? Et pas qu'un peu !

Merida fit un sourire et se tourna vers Harold, les bras croisées

- Harold ? Fit-elle

- Euh … fit Harold genée, … tu .. ça te dirait de venir dinée à la maison ? Ça fairait plaisir à mon père

Stoïk fit un grand sourire et fit un rire. Merida les regardèrent , ne comprennant pas bien la situation . Fergus fit un pas en avant, en direction d'Harold . Merida lui lança un regard inquisiteur qu'il ne put voir . Fergus arriva face au jeune viking , mais ne lui esquissa aucun sourire . Harold se racla la gorge, le fixant dans les yeux . Puis, Fergus eut un sourire au coin et lui tendis un arc et une flèche

-Tu veux toujours participer au tournoi ? Demanda Fergus

Harold fit un sourire, empoignant l'arc et la flèche . Il hocha vivement la tête, plus motivé que jamais . Merida fit un sourire, le coeur battant .

…

Harold se trouvait à quelques mètres d'une cible, l'arc en main. La foule était dispersé derrière , observant le jeune viking . Elinor, Fergus , Stoïk et Merida se trouvaient devant les trônes, observant ses moindre faits et gestes . Merida fixa Harold, ses tenant les mains, ramené contre son coeur . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espèrant qu'il réussise .. Harold soupira, et mit la flèche en place . Il tendit la corde, et ferma un oeil .

-Un pied en avant et l'autre en arrière … chuchota Merida

Harold tourna le bassin, son pied métalillique en avant et l'autre en arrière . Il souffla, les cheveux volants et le regard fixe sur le centre de la cible .

-Je peux le faire .. je peux le faire … murmura t-il pour lui-même

Il soupira et lâcha la corde . Le temps semblait s'arrêter, faisant voir au ralenti la flèche s'élançant vers la cible . Harold et Merida fermèrent leur yeux . Puis SHTIQ ! la flèche se planta . Harold garda les yeux ferme . Puis , la foule applaudissa et poussa des cris de joie . Harold rouvrit un oeil , et vit la flèche planta au milieu de la cible . Il ouvrit l'autre oeil , et un sourire se dessina petit à petit sur son visage . Merida rouvrit les yeux et semblait bondir de joie ,sautant dans les bras de … Stoïk ! Et oui ! Notre belle princesse à bien sauter dans les bras de notre bon vieux viking . Celui-ci fit d'abord un hoquement de surprise , puis il ferma les yeux, tapotant le dos de Merida . Merida s'écarta de lui et accourut vers Harold . Elle sauta dans ses bras, faisant un rire . Elle se sépara de lui, l'embrassant passionnément . La foule se mit à applaudir , tendis que Fergus et Elinor se serrèrent dans leurs bras, le sourire aux lèvres . Merida et Harold se séparèrent quand Krokmou se mit à les bousculer . Harold fit un sourire caressant la tête de son meilleur ami .

-Le vainceur du tournoi est Harold Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom ! Félicitations ! s'écria Elinor

-ça c'est mon fils ! S'écria Stoïk brandissant le poing

Le chef Dingwall croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils . Il tourna la tête vers Fergus et tapota du pied

-Woh !mon fils aussi à tirer au centre de la cible ! J'exige des explications !

Fergus se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres . Il tapota l'épaule de l'homme en vert et secoua la tête

-La tradition dit que si deux concurrents son ex æquo, la princesse désignera le vainqueur . Et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de doute là dessus , dit-il en jetant un coup sur Merida et Harold , se serrant dans les bras

Dingwall fronça les sourcils et tapa le sol du pied, furieux de ne pas avoir gagné , tendis que Merida et Harold tournoyèrent sur eux même, bras dans les bras .

…

Harold passa à travers de la foule , serrant la main de certains viking et de certains écossais, le félécitant . Il hocha tellement de fois la tête pour les remercier , qu'il en avait presque le tournis. Krokmou fit un sourire, voyant dans quel état il était . Il s'arrêta , se trouvant devant ses amis . Kranedur s'avança le premier , le frappant au bras

-Si on m'avait dit que t'allais te marier ! et avant moi , qui , est le plus beau gosse du village, je l'aurai surement étripé !

-Euh .. merci .. enfin .. je crois .. fit Harold en haussant les épaules

Astrid fit un sourire et frappa du poing l'épaule d'Harold

-Félicitations ! Dit-elle simplement

Rustik s'avança et frappa l'épaule opposé du jeune viking

-Ouai t'as de la chance que Fergus t'est pas découpé !

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec vos poings ? Fit Harold se massant de tout coté

Kognedur et Kranedur s'échangèrent un regard sournois avant de faire craquer leurs muscles des doigts. Puis, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, Merida s'interposa

-Harold ! La fête va commencer ! dit-elle tout sourire

Elle lui prit l'a main et le tira . Harold fit un salut de militaire à leurs amis, un sourire au coin . Harold fit emmener à quelques mètres des trônes, là ou se trouvaient une grande parcelle de terre plate . Fergus et Stoïk levèrent leurs mains en l'air

-Que la fête commence ! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson

Tout à coup, de la musique ce mit à retentir , mélangeant les flutes et les tambours . Cela était une musique typique du village de Berk : « See you tomorow ». puis , entrainer par la musique , Fergus fit un pas en avant et se mit à danser une danse écossaise , lors d'un solo de flute . Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit à sauter, deux pieds à gauche, puis les deux à droite . Harold explosa littéralement de rire, se pliant en quatre . Merida fronça les sourcils, lui donnant une tape dans le bras . Harold poussa un « Aïeuh » mais ce tût et eut la bouche grande ouverte quand Stoïk entra dans la danse, faisant les mêmes pas que Fergus, à l'unisson . Merida fit un sourire et prit Harold par la manche et le tira . Ils se trouvèrent à droite des plus vieux et Merida fit un sourire

-Allez essaye !

-Mais je ne connais pas-

-Laisse toi allez !

Puis, le rythme le poussa à danser à son tour . Et ils dansèrent à l'unisson, joignant les servantes, les soldats, les vikings .. ce fut un véritable Flashmob qui se déroulait mélangeant une musique de Berk à une danse d'Ecosse . Harold fit un sourire, emporter par la musique . On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ! Puis, il passèrent un bras sous l'autre, tournoyant . Il firent un tour sur eux même tapant dans leurs mains, et retournèrent bras dessous, bras dessus avec un partenaire . Puis ce fut la fin de la musique , et tout le monde levèrent leurs bras en l'air ,essouflé . Harold fit un sourire, les mains sur ses cuisses . Stoïk fit un sourire, frappant le dos d'Harold , le faisant projeter en avant

-Tu devrai faire ça plus souvent ! S'écria Stoïk

Harold plissa les yeux, et lui fit un sourire . Puis , il se redressa et fixa Merida . Il observa le ciel , et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage . Il prit Merida par la main et l'emmena avec lui

-Merida , il faut que je te montre quelque chose

Merida fut tirer par Harold, ne sachant ce qu'il comptait faire . Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, et gravirent quelques rochers, passant des arbres, grimpant une colline , ne se jetant aucun coup d'oeil .

-Harold, où tu m'emmène ? Demanda t-elle

-Ah ah, c'est une surprise !

-Je déteste les surprises, dit-elle un sourire au coin

-Tu vas être obligé de l'aimer celle l'a ! Fit Harold

Merida soupira . Puis, devant quelques rochers Harold fit un sourire et se tourna vers Merida .

-Ferme les yeux , dit-il la voix rassurante

Merida souffla et ferma les yeux . Harold mit ses mains sur ses yeux , évitant la moindre petite triche de sa part . Merida avança dans le noir le plus complet , guider par le jeune viking . Elle sentait qu'elle contournait les rochers et passait derrière , c'est tout c'est ce qu'elle savait . Ils s'avancèrent droit devant et ils s'arretèrent . Harold fit un sourire et observa devant lui, avant de regarder Merida .

-1 … 2 … 3

Sur ce , il enleva ses mains et Merida ouvrit les yeux . Elle eut les yeux écarquillés, quand elle vit le coucher de soleil qui se passait devant elle . Il y avait en dessous la forêt, au loin l'océan ,quelques dragons qui volaient ,une vue imprenable sur le château DunBroch , quelques montagnes à gauche et une énorme cascade d'eau à droite, illuminer par les rayons orangées du soleil . Merida fit un léger sourire, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux et sa robe . Elle tourna la tête vers Harold et lui fit le plus beau des sourires . Elle s'approcha , mettant ses mains sur son torse .

-Je t'aime ..

-Moi aussi je t'aime .. dit-il à voix basse

Elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , formant un baiser plus que passioner . Ils se séparèrent et se firent un sourire . Merida posa sa tête contre son épaule et observa l'horizon . Harold l'a prit dans ses bras , observant la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à eux .

On vit deux silhouettes au bord d'une haute montagne, illuminer par les rayons du soleil , bras dans les bras .

« _Certains disent que le destin est une chose qui ne se commande pas, que nous n'avons pas d'emprise sur lui . Mais moi j'ai une certitude , notre destin fait partie de nous, il suffit d'être assez courageux et rebelle pour s'en rendre compte_ »

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin malheuresement T-T je suis toute aussi triste que vous .. **

**Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai écrit la partie de la fête, j'avais la musique de See you tomorow à fond dans les oreilles ! je vous conseil d'essayer ;) et vers la fin , j'ai eut la musique de la fin du film de Rebelle dans les oreilles ! donc je vous laisse tenter cette expérience musicale ! **

**comme Mericcup est mon couple favori , je ne voulais pas en finir là , donc j'ai décider de faire une série de one-shout racontant quelques passages de leur vie après ce moment . Je publierai le premier dans moins de 1 semaine . **

**Je voudrais remercier Eya Silvers, TheDeadlyNadder, LoverBooks7 et Mikipeach pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui m'a pousser à continuer ;) **

**je suis également honoré d'être la première à écrire un Mericcup en français ! FIRST ! XD **

**je remercie également les personnes qui ont suivis l'histoire mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews, mais je les insite à le faire quand même :P **

**Je vous remercie une dernière fois et .. dites moi de ce que vous pensez de cet épilogue et de l'histoire en général ! qu'est-ce que vous attender ? Allez ZOU ! **

**merci et j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! 3 **

**The-Zia**


End file.
